Blut
by Pinguin3
Summary: Blut - 1978 in der magischen Welt ein wichtiger Begriff. Man wird beurteilt und verurteilt nach seinem Blutstatus. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, muss man sich auch noch mit den normalen Alltagsproblemen herumplagen.
1. Das Halbblut

_- Wie immer verdiene ich nichts an dieser FANFICTION … alle Rechte gehören dem, dem sie gehören. Nicht mir – daher ja auch FANFICTION … Das gilt für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte. -_

**Diese Geschichte hat als One-Shot angefangen, aber dann sind mir immer mehr Ideen gekommen. Die Kapitel liegen zeitlich hintereinander und decken auch die gleichen Ereignisse ab – zumindest teilweise. Jedes Kapitel ist aus der Sicht eines anderen Charakter gezeigt, mit den Problemen, Sorgen und Glücksmomenten die das Leben als Teenie so mit sich bringt.**

**Es gibt bisher 5 Kapitel (Severus, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius) – ich überlege, ob ich noch ein 6. dazu packe (Peter). Ich bin im Moment an dem Kapitel mit Remus, der schon immer einer meiner Lieblinge war. Da ich im Moment an zig anderen Baustellen arbeite, wird es nur unregelmäßige updates geben, aber ich denke bis Ende des Jahre sollte alles hochgeladen sein.**

**Schaut auch mal auf meiner Homepage vorbei – da poste ich alles rund um meine Schreibprojekte. Nun, viel Spaß!**

**Euer Pinguin3**

* * *

><p><strong>Das Halbblut<strong>

Severus war zu dem kleinen Spielplatz gelaufen. Er wusste eigentlich nicht, warum. Lily war seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen. Seit sie damals ihre Freundschaft aufgekündigt hatte. Weil er sie mit 'dem Wort' beschimpft hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es unverzeihlich war, seine beste Freundin als 'Schlammblut' zu beschimpfen, aber er hatte sich hilflos gefühlt, wütend und letztendlich hatte er sich schrecklich geschämt. Das machte es aber nicht verzeihlicher. Und er hatte sie verloren.

Aber 'Schlammblut' war für ihn kein Fremdwort. Sein Vater verwendete es regelmäßig, wenn er das 'dreckige Blut' seiner nichtsnutzigen, schlampigen 'Schlammblut'-Mutter aus ihm heraus quetschen wollte. Und vielleicht hatte sein Vater auch recht. Schließlich hatte seine Mutter ihn einfach verlassen. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, ihren kleinen Sohn bei seinem Vater zu lassen und auf nimmer Wiedersehen zu verschwinden. Und das besagt doch, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Während Severus auf der Schaukel saß, sah er wieder seinen Vater vor sich. Mit hochrotem Gesicht hatte er ihn angeschrien: „Du bist genauso wenig Wert, wie deine Schlampe von Mutter! Dein Blut ist unrein! Du bist Dreck! Du bist weniger Wert als der Dreck unter meinen Füßen! Du mieses kleines Halbblut!" Und dann hatte er mit einem verhexten Besenstiel versucht, den Dreck aus ihm heraus zu prügeln. Wahrscheinlich konnte Severus froh sein, dass er nicht Crucio oder einen Schneidezauber verwendete.

Er nahm nun das Getuschel um ihn herum wahr. Als Severus aufsah, stand eine Gruppe kleiner Muggelkinder in einiger Entfernung und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Wütend schrie er sie an: "Was?" Erschrocken stoben die Kinder davon. Severus blickte ihnen mit brennenden Augen nach.

„Erschreckst du mal wieder kleine Kinder?" hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Er drehte sich mit der Schaukel zu ihr um. Lilys Augen waren hart auf ihn gerichtet. Dann sah sie ihn genauer an. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Dann seufzte sie ergeben. „Oh, Sev! Was hat er dieses Mal gemacht?" Sie trat einen Schritt näher.

Severus wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wollte ihr Mitleid nicht. Aber noch weniger wollte er, dass sie wieder ging. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, alles könnte wie früher sein!

Das Gerüst, das die Schaukeln hielt, knirschte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Lily sich auf die andere Schaukel gesetzt hatte. Er drehte sich wieder mit der Schaukel um. Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile in entgegengesetzte Richtungen schauend, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken.

Severus sah zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Wohnhaus auf der anderen Straßenseite versank. Die Schatten wurden nun dichter und es wurde merklich kühler. Er hörte die andere Schaukel knirschen. „Irgendwann musst du etwas unternehmen, Sev. Er bringt dich noch um! Du musst zu den Behörden gehen und ihn anzeigen!"

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie oft sie diese Unterhaltung schon geführt hatten. Seinen Vater anzuzeigen würde seine Situation nicht verbessern. Letztendlich bezahlte er immer noch seine Ausbildung. Auch wenn er ihm ansonsten nur das Nötigste bezahlte. Seine Kleider waren alle gebraucht, unzählige Male geflickt. Er hatte nicht ein Kleidungsstück, das weiß war. Alles war grau von den unzähligen Wäschen und Reinigungszaubern. Selbst für Waschutensilien musste Severus betteln. Seit er in Hogwarts war, hatte er sich angewöhnt, sein Shampoo selbst zu brauen. Jeder konnte sehen, dass es nicht seine Stärke war. Wenn er seinen Vater anzeigte, dann würde er selbst das bischen Geld einbehalten. Und Severus würde auf der Straße stehen.

Wütend, weil sie ihn wieder an seine deprimierende Lage erinnert hatte, fuhr er sie an: „Was geht es dich an, Evans?" Aber sobald es heraus war, tat es ihm schon leid. Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Die andere Schaukel knarrte wieder, dann stand Lily vor ihm. Tränen blitzen in ihren Augen. Lily kamen oft Tränen, wenn sie wütend war. Und wütend war sie, das konnte selbst ein Blinder erkennen.

„Severus Snape, du mieser kleiner Arsch! Von mir aus kann dein Vater dich ins Jenseits prügeln! Für mich bist du schon seit Jahren tot!" Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und stürmte davon.

So schnell er konnte, sprang Severus auf. Er hatte lange auf der Schaukel gesessen. Die plötzliche Bewegung ließ an mehreren Stellen in seinem Körper heißen Schmerz aufflammen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen unterdrückte er den Schmerz und lief so schnell er konnte hinter Lily her.

Da er längere Beine hatte, holte er sie noch ein, bevor sie in die Auffahrt zu ihrem Haus einbog. „Lily!" er hielt ihren Arm fest. „Es tut mir leid!" Lily drehte sich zu ihm um. Jetzt konnte er sehen, dass sie weinte. „Es tut dir immer leid! Aber es hält dich nicht davon ab, es beim nächsten Mal wieder zu tun!" Severus sah sie nur stumm an. Sie hatte recht und er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Lily drehte sich wieder um. Sie machte einen Schritt, dann blieb sie wieder stehen. Ohne ihn anzusehen, sagte sie: „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute Nacht in der Garage schlafen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lief sie die Auffahrt hinauf.

Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Natürlich wollte er nicht nach Hause. Er hatte eigentlich vor gehabt, in einer kleinen verlassenen Gartenhütte am Stadtrand zu übernachten.

Er schaute auf Lilys Rücken. Sie war mittlerweile vor der Garage angekommen. Severus beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen.

Die Garage der Evans war etwas abseits des Hauses gebaut. Neben dem Auto lagerten sie hier allerlei Dinge. Lily öffnete das Garagentor und glitt hinein. Severus folgte ihr und schloss das Tor hinter sich. Dunkelheit umgab ihn einen Augenblick, dann blitzte die kahle Glühbirne an der Decke auf. Lily ließ gerade die Schnur los, mit der sie das Licht angeknipst hatte. Ohne ihn anzusehen, lief sie seitlich an dem Auto vorbei, holte eine Rolle aus einem Regal und warf sie Severus zu.

Severus fing den Schlafsack ungeschickt auf. Er gehörte Lilys Vater, der ihn einmal im Jahr nutzte, wenn er mit Freunden angeln ging. Severus hatte ihn im Laufe der Jahre wesentlich häufiger verwendet.

Lily war an eine Tür am hinteren Ende der Garage angelangt. „Meine Eltern werden morgen das Auto nicht benötigen. Trotzdem wäre es gut, wenn du vor Sieben verschwunden bist!" Noch immer hatte sie ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt.

Severus machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. „Lily, warte!" Lily blieb mit einer Hand auf dem Türgriff stehen. Severus ließ den Schlafsack auf den Boden gleiten und lief die wenigen Schritte zu Lily. Selbst als er hinter ihr stand, drehte sie sich nicht um. „Bitte, lass' uns reden!"

Ihre Schultern sackten in sich zusammen. Müde fragte sie: "Über was willst du noch reden? Wir haben hundert Mal über alles gesprochen. Wir haben tausend Mal gestritten. Unsere Wege haben sich getrennt." Sie drückte die Klinke hinab.

„Ich vermisse dich!" platzte es aus Severus heraus. Er wusste, dass er sich anhörte, wie ein verdammtes Weichei. Aber er hatte mit ihr nichts mehr zu verlieren. Aber Lily hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Ich vermisse dich jeden Tag!" erklärte er mit festerer Stimme.

Langsam glitt Lilys Hand von der Klinke. Endlich wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Wieso sagst du das?" fragte sie. Severus hatte keine Antwort. Was sollte er ihr auch sagen. Es war die Wahrheit und er wollte nicht alleine sein. Er hatte seitdem die Ferien begonnen hatten mit niemandem gesprochen, außer seinem Vater. Und der schrie ihn meist nur an. Er war einsam, zerschlagen und wollte sie zurück. All das konnte er ihr aber nicht sagen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, dabei zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte vergessen, dass seine Augenbraue aufgeplatzt war.

Lily seufzte. „Warte! Ich hole Verbandszeug!" damit drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand dieses Mal wirklich.

Severus schleppte sich zu dem Schlafsack zurück. Jetzt, wo sein Körper das Adrenalin verbrannt hatte, spürte er jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Leib. Müheselig hob er den Schlafsack auf und entrollte ihn in einer Ecke. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie oft er hier geschlafen hatte. Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden gleiten. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die Wand. Severus war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, dass Lily noch einmal zurückkommen würde. Aber er hoffte, sie würde Schmerztabletten mitbringen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Lily hatte den roten Verbandskasten unter dem einen Arm, eine Flasche unter dem anderen und balancierte einen Teller in der Hand.

„Meine Mutter hat mich beim Reinschleichen erwischt. Da musste ich erst zu Abend essen. Ich habe mir aber ein paar Schnitten auf mein Zimmer nehmen können." Sie stellte den Teller neben den Schlafsack auf den Boden, dann stellte sie die Flasche dazu. Während sie den Verbandskasten öffnete, setzte sie sich neben Severus.

„Lass' mich mal sehen!" Lily besah sich sein Gesicht kritisch, dann wühlte sie in dem Verbandskasten. Den hatte er letzten Sommer fast so vermisst, wie Lily. Sie holte das Desinfektionsmittel heraus und betupfte damit den Riss in seiner Augenbraue, dann klebte sie ein Pflaster darauf.

„Mehr kann ich kaum machen. Das sind alles Blutergüsse, da kann ich nur eine Salbe drauf machen, aber du weißt ja, dass die nicht viel bringt." Severus zuckte mit den Achseln und gab sofort einen Schmerzenslaut von sich.

Lily warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Vorne oder am Rücken?" Severus schaute auf den Verbandskasten. „Rücken." sagte er dann leise. Er war gestürzt. Der Besenstiel hatte weiterhin auf ihn eingeprügelt. Da hatte er sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, die Arme schützend um den Kopf gelegt. Irgendwann war es seinem Vater langweilig geworden.

„Dreh' dich um und zieh dein Hemd aus." Severus warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, komm' schon! Ich habe dich schon mit weitaus weniger Kleidung gesehen!" Aber damals waren sie Kinder gewesen. Trotzdem drehte Severus sich mühsam um und knöpfte das Hemd auf. Als er es sinken ließ, hörte er Lily erschrocken einatmen.

„Schlimmer als nach dem Sturm?" fragte er leise. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, warum, aber sein Vater reagierte, immer aggressiv, wenn ein Sturm tobte. Als er dreizehn war, hatte er ihn fast zu Tode gehext. Severus hatte sich damals nur mit Mühe in die Garage der Evans geschleppt und gehofft, dass Lily ihn finden würde. Und das hatte sie auch.

„Nein, Sev! Aber dein ganzer Rücken ist jetzt schon blau. Bis morgen wirst du dich nicht bewegen können." Sie begann, die Salbe einzureiben. Severus spürte jeden einzelnen Finger. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sanft vorging, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie bewegte ihre Hände über rohes Fleisch. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Endlich war sie fertig.

„Deine Beine sehen genauso aus, oder?" Severus versuchte das Hemd wieder anzuziehen. „Wahrscheinlich." murmelte er dabei. Lily half ihm mit dem Hemd. Dann wühlte sie wieder in dem blauen Kasten. „Hier nimm' zwei davon. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es viel nützen wird." Sie reichte ihm zwei Tabletten, die er mit dem Apfelsaft in der Flasche hinunterspülte.

Er lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und wartete, dass die Tabletten anfingen, zu wirken. „Du solltest Heilerin werden. Übung genug hast du ja schon." sagte er lächelnd. Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Und du kannst gleich Sparringspartner für die Todesser werden. Übung genug hast du ja schon."

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es dauerte nie lange, bis sie sich stritten. Er war es so leid. Früher war sie nie hämisch oder bissig zu ihm. Und damit reizte sie ihn zur Weißglut. Er hasste das. Aber er konnte es auch nicht verhindern.

Lily packte die Sachen in den Verbandskasten und stand auf. „Versuche trotzdem morgen früh zu verschwinden." erinnerte sie ihn kalt. Sie war schon wieder an der Tür, bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte. „Danke, Lily!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte traurig. „Kein Problem, Sev!" dann war sie verschwunden.

Severus ließ sich an der Wand hinabgleiten und drehte sich dann unter Stöhnen auf den Bauch. So sollte er einigermaßen schlafen können.

ooo

Als er erwachte, bemerkte er, dass Lily recht behalten hatte. Er konnte sich so gut wie nicht bewegen. Sein Rücken war steif und auch seine Beinen schienen ihm nur mühsam zu gehorchen. Stöhnend versuchte er, sich auf die Seite zu drehen.

„Bleib liegen!" Erstaunt drehte er seinen Kopf. Neben ihm stand Lily. Sie kniete sich neben seinem Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war er durch ein Geräusch, das sie verursacht hatte, geweckt worden.

„Ich war bei Mrs. Libster." erklärte sie dann. Severus sah das, was er von Lily sehen konnte, mit großen Augen an. Mrs. Libster besaß eine Art magischen Kolonialwarenladen. Wenn man nicht nach London konnte oder wollte, konnte man bei ihr Kleinigkeiten kaufen oder bestellen. Sie hatte auch immer einen Vorrat an Tränken und Tinkturen für die magische Hausapotheke. Das Problem mit Mrs. Libster war, dass sie eine schrecklich missmutige Person war, die außerdem noch Wucherpreise verlangte. Und weder Severus, noch Lily hatten normalerweise genug Geld, um sich bei ihr Dinge zu kaufen.

Er hörte, wie ein Verschluss geöffnet wurde. Dann schob Lily ohne Umschweife Severus Hemd nach oben und begann ihn mit einer kalten Salbe einzureiben. Er spürte die Wirkung sofort. Der Schmerz ließ nach und seine Muskeln entspannten sich. Als Lily fertig war, konnte er sich ohne Probleme aufsetzen.

„Zieh' deine Hose aus, dann kann ich deine Beine einreiben." Lilys Stimme ließ keine Diskussionen zu. Severus spürte, wie er wieder rot wurde. Aber in der dunklen Garage konnte man das sicher nicht erkennen. Umständlich zog er sich im Sitzen seine Hose aus und legte sich dann wieder auf den Bauch. Sein heißes Gesicht vergrub er in seiner Armbeuge.

„Scheu scheinst du heute ja nicht zu kennen." Seine Stimme wurde von seinem Arm fast verschluckt. Er hörte Lily undamenhaft durch die Nase schnauben. „Wir Muggel feiern gerade die sexuelle Revolution, da kennen wir keine Scheu mehr! Das könnte euch verklemmten Reinblütern auch mal gut tun!"

Entsetzt sah er auf und sein Blick traf den von Lily. Einen Moment sah sie noch ernst aus, dann begann sie, zu kichern. Erleichtert entspannte er sich wieder. „Wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich?"

Lilys Hände arbeiteten sich an seinem Oberschenkel vor. Er spürte eine Gänsehaut sich auf seinem Bein ausbreiten. „Drei." antwortete Lily. Heißer Schreck durchfuhr Severus. Und er fuhr mit dem Oberkörper auf. „Nachmittags?" Er hatte doch nicht den ganzen Tag hier geschlafen?

„Nein, nachts." Lily drückte ihn an den Schultern wieder auf den Schlafsack. Natürlich, es war viel zu dunkel für Nachmittag, aber die Antwort machte trotzdem nicht viel Sinn. Severus versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber sein Gehirn raste. „Nachts? Du warst nachts um drei bei Mrs. Libster?" Die Alte hatte Lily sicher den Kopf abgerissen und dann den zehnfachen Preis verlangt.

Lily räusperte sich verlegen. „Mrs. Libster war nicht sehr erfreut, mich zu sehen. Ich habe fast eine halbe Stunde klopfen müssen, bis sie aufmachte. Sie schläft mit Lockenwicklern. Was merkwürdig ist, weil sie nie Locken hat. Naja, jedenfalls hat sie mir nach einigem Gemaule die Prellsalbe verkauft." Lilys Stimme klang betont belanglos.

Aber Severus wusste, was es sie gekostet hatte, das für ihn zu tun. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, fragte er: „Wieso hast du das für mich gemacht?" Als es heraus war, hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Ihre Finger lagen nun reglos auf seinem Oberschenkel. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich habe immer wieder deinen Rücken gesehen. Sev, wir waren so lange befreundet, ich kann das einfach nicht ignorieren." Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden und am Ende fragte sich, Severus, ob sie weinte.

„Danke!" flüsterte er. Es war viel zu wenig und doch fiel ihm nichts anderes ein. Er spürte, wie ihre Hände sich von seinem Körper hoben, dann hörte er sie mit dem Tiegel hantieren. Vorsichtig setze Severus sich auf, aber die Schmerzen waren fast vollständig verschwunden. Probeweise versuchte er, seine Schultern zu rollen. Er lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und sah Lily im Licht der Straßenlaterne, die durch das winzige Fenster schien zu, wie sie ihre Hände an einem Tuch abwischte. Der starke Geruch nach Kräutern hing in der Luft.

Als sie fertig war, legte sie das Tuch entschlossen zur Seite und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß, wir haben schon tausend Mal darüber gesprochen, aber du musst etwas gegen deinen Vater unternehmen!" Severus holte tief Luft. „Ich werde bald volljährig, dann kann ich offiziell zaubern und mich wehren!" Er wich Lilys Blick aus.

Sie kannte ihn zu gut, denn sie fragte sofort: „Was ist?" Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich glaube, ich werde ihn umbringen!" Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. „Sev, das muss nicht sein. Halt ihn auf Abstand. Du bist doch der beste im Duellierklub. Immer fokussiert. Du kannst das!"

Er sah auf. Ihre Augen lagen überzeugt auf ihm. „Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Ich stelle es mir manchmal vor. Und es ist kein schneller Tod. Ich … es macht mir Angst, wie intensiv ich mir das wünsche." Er ertrug ihren Blick nicht länger. Die Scham überwältigte ihn und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Knie. „Sev, meinst du im Ernst, ich stelle mir das nicht auch manchmal vor? Ich sehe seit Jahren, was er mit dir macht. Natürlich wünsche ich mir manchmal, dass er langsam an einem grausigen Tod zugrunde geht. Aber das sind Fantasien. Das wird nicht real. Wir sind besser, als dass wir uns davon mitreißen lassen! Du bist besser!"

Und genau das war der wunde Punkt, erkannte Severus. Er war nicht besser. Er war genau so. Das hatte Lily Jahre lang nicht wahr haben wollen. Aber sie hatte es dann doch erkannt und ihre Freundschaft aufgekündigt. Wäre er ein besserer Mensch, dann hätte er den einzigen Freund, den er je gehabt hatte, der ihn wirklich verstand, über seine niederen Bedürfnisse gestellt. Die niederen Bedürfnisse, die von seinen neuen Bekannten gestillt und genährt wurden. Er wollte nicht der ewige Verlierer sein. Jeder sollte ihm Respekt und Achtung zollen. Und seitdem er mit Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery und den anderen zusammen war, zollte man ihm Respekt. Man hatte Angst vor ihm. Alle in Slytherin wollten mit ihm befreundet sein, sogar die älteren Schüler. Allen war bewusst, dass er eine große Zukunft vor sich hatte und es besser war, ihn als Freund zu haben.

Nur der miese kleine Haufen aus Blutsverrätern, Abschaum und Gesocks um James Potter war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Aber den würde er auch noch entfernen. Genauso, wie er sich an seinem Vater rächen würde, für all die ausgestandenen Schmerzen und die Demütigungen!

Er brauchte das! Mehr als er Lily brauchte und liebte. Und er hatte Lily fast verloren. Vor zwei Jahren. Aber nun saß sie bei ihm. Hatte ihn gepflegt und war sogar mitten in der Nacht zu Mrs. Libster für ihn gegangen. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Hoffnung. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es nur von kurzer Dauer sein konnte. Sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, würde das alles nichts mehr bedeuten.

Er hob den Kopf. Lily sah ihn mit einem intensiven Blick an. Severus hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte direkt in seine Seele sehen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Alle Gedanken an seine Bekannten, seine Zukunft und seinen Vater waren verflogen. Lily füllte sein gesamtes Wesen aus. „Ich habe dich so vermisst, Lily!"

Ihr Blick wurde verschlossen. „Das hat alles keinen Sinn. Wir haben versucht Freunde zu bleiben, aber das geht nicht. Wir haben unsere Entscheidungen schon vor langer Zeit gefällt. Du kannst nicht mit mir befreundet sein und gleichzeitig zu Todesserversammlungen gehen und ihre Botschaft auf deine Fahne schreiben. Du kannst nicht diesen verlogenen Mist von dir geben und dann mit mir befreundet sein!"

Verzweifelt versuchte er ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass es hier nur um ein Mittel zum Zweck ging. War das in der Politik nicht immer so? Wer glaubte schon an all die Parolen? „Aber hier geht es doch nicht um dich! Du bist doch nicht so! Du bist doch ganz anders!"

Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag' mal, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Ich bin also die Ausnahme, die dann die Regel bestätigt? Euer Alibi-Muggel?" Sie sah ihn finster an. „Wissen deine Freunde eigentlich, dass du ein Halbblut bist?" fragte sie plötzlich.

Severus setzte sich gerade hin. „Mein Vater stammt aus einer langen Reihe von reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen. Meine Mutter spielt da kaum eine Rolle. Ich kann mich ja kaum an sie erinnern!"

Lily schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Und du glaubst wirklich, das überzeugt deine Freunde? Du biegst dir die Wahrheit zurecht, wie es passt und meinst, die machen da mit? Gibt dir das nicht zu denken? Severus, du bist doch intelligenter!"

Severus spürte, wie er wütend wurde. Er wollte nicht mit ihr streiten. Sie verstand das alles sowieso nicht. Wie konnte sie auch? Als Muggelgeborene konnte sie das alles nicht neutral sehen. Dann überkam ihn Traurigkeit. Vielleicht würde er heute zum letzten Mal mit ihr hier sitzen. Und sie vergeudeten ihre Zeit mit sinnlosem Streiten. Sie wussten doch beide, dass keiner von seiner Meinung abweichen würde.

„Müssen wir jetzt darüber streiten?" fragte er müde. Lily sah wütend in eine andere Richtung. „Lily, ich mag nicht mit dir streiten. Du bist wegen mir mitten in der Nacht zu Mrs. Libster. Du musst doch auch sehen, dass es mehr als diese Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen uns gibt!" Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie zog sie nicht gleich wieder weg, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an. Trotzdem sah Severus es als gutes Zeichen.

Einen Moment saßen sie so schweigend in der dunklen Garage. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter?" fragte er dann. Lily antwortete nicht gleich. Dann schien sie sich einen Ruck zu geben und drehte sich zu ihm. „Ganz gut. Sie hat wieder angefangen, halbtags zu arbeiten. Seitdem ist sie ausgeglichener." Severus nickte verstehend. Lilys Mutter war neutrales Gebiet, ab da wurde es heikler. „Dein Dad?"

Lily zuckte die Achseln. Selbst in dem Dämmerlicht der Garage konnte Severus sehen, wie trübsinnig sie aussah. „Wie immer." sie begann, mit ihrer freien Hand eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger zu wickeln. Dann lächelte sie traurig. „Jedenfalls besser, als deiner!"

Severus war sich da nicht so sicher. Sein Vater misshandelte ihn körperlich. Seine Beleidigungen prallten mittlerweile an ihm ab. Aber Lilys Vater ignorierte sie, seitdem McGonagall damals gekommen war. Er redete kaum mit ihr, sah sie nicht an, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, und berührte sie nie. Das war besonders hart, da sie vor diesem Tag sein kleiner Liebling war. Ihre Mutter versuchte zu vermitteln, aber sie rieb sich dabei auf. Wahrscheinlich waren alle im Hause Evans froh, wenn der 1. September endlich kam.

„Meine Großeltern waren heute Mittag zu Besuch." setzte Lily hinzu. Severus rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Warst du deswegen auf dem Spielplatz?" Sie spielte wieder mit der Haarsträhne. Ihre Großeltern waren noch schlimmer als ihr Vater. Sie ignorierten Lily nicht, sie behandelten sie, als wäre sie geistig zurückgeblieben. Sie redeten langsam, benutzten nur simple Wörter und der beruhigende Tonfall war am beleidigsten. Diese Behandlung verletzte Lily mehr, als die Bemerkungen ihrer Schwester.

Lily war intelligent, mit einem großen Herzen und sie war eine gute Hexe. Sie hatte das alles nicht verdient. Er ließ ihre Hand los und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. So hatten sie oft als Kinder gesessen.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Sev!" hörte er Lily leise sagen. Sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Er drehte seinen Kopf im gleichen Moment, in dem Lily ihren hob. Einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen, als er in ihre Augen sah. Dann fühlte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. Er schloss die Augen und zog Lily an sich. Er spürte, wie sie sich an ihn klammerte.

Aber bevor er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, dass er tatsächlich Lily Evans küsste und sie ihn, schob sie ihn bereits von sich. Ernst sah sie ihn an. „Das hat doch keinen Sinn!"

Severus blinzelte sie an. Er hatte ein Stückchen vom Glück gesehen und sie schlug ihm die Tür ins Gesicht. Verzweifelt suchte er nach den passenden Worten. „Wir … bitte Lily, gib uns eine Chance!" Er konnte sehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. „Sev, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, wenn du in der Schule gegen muggelgeborene vorgehst und mit diesen schrecklichen Menschen befreundet bist!"

Severus wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Seine Freunde würden ihm die Hölle heißmachen. Daher sagte er das Erste, was ihm einfiel. „Aber sie sind jetzt nicht hier!"

Lily sah ihn immer noch zweifelnd an. Dann sagte sie etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. „Einen Sommer, Severus. Ich gebe uns einen Sommer und dann musst du dich entscheiden. Danach wird es kein zurück mehr geben, weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung!"

Severus Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Dann nickte er langsam. „In Ordnung!" Lily lächelte ihn verkniffen an, dann sank sie wieder an ihn. Severus Hand schloss sich um ihren Nacken und er küsste ihren Scheitel. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er nicht nur seine beste Freundin wieder hatte, sondern dass er auch mit dem Mädchen zusammen war, das er seit Jahren liebte.


	2. Das Schlammblut

**Das Schlammblut**

Lily saß am Fenster und schaute mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Bahnsteig. Severus stand keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt neben Alistair Longley. Er hatte die Ferien bei Longley verbracht. Zumindest hatte sie das Gerücht gehört.

Longley verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. Er bewegte kaum sichtbar seinen Zauberstab. Lily konnte sehen, wie der Griff am Koffer eines jüngeren Kindes brach und der Inhalt des Koffers sich über den Bahnsteig ergoss. Longley und Severus lachten laut.

Lily wusste, dass sie etwas unternehmen sollte. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore sie deswegen zur Schulsprecherin gemacht. Manchmal fragte sich Lily, wie ihr Leben verlaufen würde, wenn der Blutstatus keinen Ausschlag geben würde. Wäre sie auch Schulsprecherin, wenn sie nicht als leuchtendes Beispiel dafür stehen würde, was man als muggelgeborene Hexe erreichen konnte?

Sie war sich aber ganz sicher, dass James Potter nicht Schulsprecher geworden wäre, wenn die politische Situation anders wäre. Potter stammte aus einer der wirklich alten reinblütigen Familien. Und er setzte sich für Muggelgeborene ein. Obwohl er oft genug genauso blöde Sachen machte, wie Longley gerade.

Lily seufzte. In diesem Moment schaute Severus in ihre Richtung, als hätte er sie gehört. Einen Herzschlag lang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Das altbekannte Ziehen in ihrem Bauch machte sich bemerkbar. Dann wandte Severus sich ab.

Lily hatte ein Jahr gebraucht, um über ihn hinwegzukommen. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie erfolgreich sie dabei war. Natürlich hatte sie nicht daran geglaubt, dass Severus sich für sie entschied. Gehofft ja – aber nicht daran geglaubt. Sie wusste, dass Severus die Bestätigung seiner Freunde brauchte. Das Bedürfnis nicht als Verlierer dazustehen, war ihm jahrelang von seinem Vater eingeprügelt worden.

Dieser eine Sommer war alles andere, als ein entspannter träger Sommer der Liebe geworden. Immer wieder hatten sie beide das Gefühl, nicht genug Zeit zu haben. Sie hatten versucht, ein ganzes gemeinsames Leben in diese paar Wochen zu quetschen. Severus hatte eine unbewohnte Gartenhütte einige Straßen weiter am Stadtrand entdeckt. Dort hatten sie ganze Tage verbracht. Sie hatten die Hütte bewohnbar gemacht. Lily hatte auf einem alten Propankocher versucht zu kochen. Ein altes Radio lieferte die Hintergrundmusik zu ihren Diskussionen über Bücher, Überlegungen zur Verbesserung von Zaubertränken und Verwandlungszaubern und wenn sie sich liebten.

Severus war in so vielem für Lily der Erste gewesen: ihr erster wirklicher Freund, der erste Zauberer, den sie kannte, die erste Liebe. Und sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass sie mit ihm auch diesen Schritt zum ersten Mal gehen würde. Aber wie alles in diesem Sommer, waren ihre Küsse und das Verschmelzen ihrer Körper immer getrieben. Es erschien nie genug und hatte schon den Geschmack des bevorstehenden Verlustes. Wenn man den Sommer melancholisch betrachtete, war er bittersüß. Wenn Lily ihre realistischen Momente hatte, sah sie ihn als hektischen Kampf eine Seifenblase aufrecht zu erhalten.

Aber Lily hatte im vergangenen Jahr auch über sich nachgedacht. Wieso sie diesen einen Sommer überhaupt vorgeschlagen hatte.

Severus war sicheres Territorium gewesen. Sie hatte sich immer hinter ihm versteckt. Jahrelang hatte sie sich hinter ihrer Schwärmerei und ihrem gebrochenen Herzen versteckt. Sie hatte sich keine Gedanken über andere Jungen gemacht, hatte alle abblitzen lassen und sich einen Ruf als Eisprinzessin verdient. Die überaus temperamentsvolle Eisprinzessin.

Also hatte sie sich mit dem Erstbesten verabredet, der den Mut hatte, sie zu fragen. Amos Diggory hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wolle. Sie hatte nicht wie immer eine bissige Bemerkung gemacht, sondern war errötet und hatte zugesagt. Amos sah gut aus, war beliebt und nett. Ein Hufflepuff durch und durch. Sie waren einige Zeit ein Paar gewesen. Aber er war ihr zu glatt. Er schien keine Probleme zu kennen. Er ignorierte die politische Lage und lebte in einer kleinen rosaroten Seifenblase. Das war am Anfang ja ganz nett gewesen, aber irgendwann war es ihr auf die Nerven gegangen. Amos schien fast erleichtert, als sie das Ganze beendete. Vielleicht war sie ihm zu anstrengend.

Und dann war ihr noch etwas klar geworden. Ihr Verhältnis zu James Potter und seinen Freunden war auch immer durch deren Verhalten gegenüber Severus beeinflusst worden. Sie mochte Remus und Peter. Selbst Sirius war erträglich, wenn man ihn nicht ernst nahm. Aber ihre Gefühle gegenüber Potter waren immer eindeutig: Sie hasste ihn.

James hasste Severus, seit die zwei sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten. Und binnen Kurzem hatte sich eine handfeste Fehde entwickelt. Severus stand Potter in nichts zurück. Lily versuchte ihn immer zurückzuhalten, schließlich war er der Klügere. Aber das hatte nie gefruchtet. Und so hatten sie sich bei jeder Gelegenheit bekämpft und sich gegenseitig immer mehr angestachelt, den anderen zu übertreffen. Lilys Loyalität war dabei immer auf Severus Seite gewesen. Auch noch nachdem ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen war.

Sie hatte nichts über Potter wissen wollen. Und dann begann er Lily bei jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit zu demütigen, in dem er sie um eine Verabredung bat. Und da er das mit seiner typischen Potter-Art tat, sah immer die halbe Schule dabei zu. Das hatte ihn ihr gegenüber nicht beliebter gemacht.

„Hey, Evans!" Lily sah auf. James Potter stand in der Schiebetür zu ihrem Abteil. Lily seufzte. Dann setzte sie entschlossen ein Lächeln auf. Severus würde ihr Leben nicht weiterhin bestimmen!

„Hallo, James! Schöne Ferien gehabt?" Potter schaute verwirrt, dann fing er sich aber und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Erstaunt sah Lily, wie dieses Lächeln sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte. Es war nicht sein typisches Aufreißergrinsen, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte. Seine Augen strahlten sie an. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Verblüfft hörte Lily ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Meine Ferien waren klasse!" Dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. „Wenn man vom Anfang absieht. Da sind wir in die kleine Feier der Todesser in der Winkelgasse geraten." Lily sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ist dir was passiert?" Sie hatte erst Wochen später von den Übergriffen in der Winkelgasse erfahren, so abgeschottet, wie sie bei ihren Eltern lebte. Ein Treffen der Todesser hatte darin geendet, dass knapp dreißig vermummte Gestalten in der Winkelgasse Jagd auf Muggelgeborene und Blutsverräter machten. Es hatte mehrere Verletzte gegeben.

James setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel. „Nein, meine Mutter hat Sirius und mich zurückgehalten. Ich bin so wütend! Und dann konnte ich nicht mal was machen!" Er ballte die Fäuste. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie ich mich bei dem ganzen Mist fühle!"

Lily musste lachen. James sah sie verletzt an. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln erklärte sie ihm: „Glaub' mir, ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst! Du brauchst mir da gar nichts zu erklären!" James sah sie einen Moment zweifelnd an, dann nickte er. „Entschuldige, ich hatte einen Moment vergessen, dass deine Eltern Muggel sind."

Dann straffte er die Schultern und wechselte das Thema. „Wie waren denn deine Ferien?"

Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Wie immer." Ihr Vater hatte sie, wie immer ignoriert. Ihre Mutter hatte erklärt, dass sie dieses Jahr keinen Sommerurlaub genommen hatte, weil sie im Herbst nach Italien wollten. Und ihre Schwester war mit Freunden nach Griechenland gefahren. Letzteres war eine Erleichterung. So hatte Lily die meiste Zeit im Garten gesessen und gelesen. Ein paar Mal hatte sie sich so elend gefühlt, dass sie sogar am Spielplatz vorbei gelaufen war. Und einmal war sie sogar bei der Gartenhütte gewesen. Severus zu sehen, hätte sie wenigstens ein wenig an die Welt erinnert, in der sie die meiste Zeit lebte. Zumindest hatte sie sich das eingeredet.

Mrs. Libster war umgezogen und daher blieb ihr nur eine sporadische Eule von Dorcas. Ihre Freundin war die Ferien über nach Frankreich gefahren. Erst am Ende der Ferien hatten sie sich einmal in der Winkelgasse treffen können.

„Lily?" James holte sie aus ihren trübsinnigen Erinnerungen. „Ich glaube, die Präfekten kommen gleich." Lily sah auf ihre Uhr und nickte. Sie holte den Brief aus ihrer Tasche, den sie mit dem Abzeichen der Schulsprecherin erhalten hatte. Es gab eine Liste mit den Aufgaben der Schulsprecher und eine mit den Aufgaben der Präfekten. „Sollten wir die Liste vervielfältigen und jedem eine in die Hand drücken?" Lily hob die Liste der Präfekten hoch.

„Gute Idee! Gib' her, ich mache das." Während James die Liste vervielfältigte, ging Lily noch einmal die anderen Unterlagen durch. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie das alles schaffen würde. Schließlich musste sie auch noch für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen.

Keine fünf Minuten später war das Abteil überfüllt mit den Präfekten der vier Häuser. Während sie darauf warteten, dass auch die Letzten eintrafen, hörte Lily das Geflüster. „Schlammblut" wurde nicht nur von den Slytherine getuschelt. Als sie dann versuchte, die Gruppe zur Ruhe zu rufen, wurde sie von den meisten ignoriert.

Fassungslos starrte Lily auf ihre Mitschüler. Remus lächelte sie aufmunternd an, aber als sie weiterhin missachtet wurde, verrutschte auch ihm das Lächeln.

„Ruhe!" James Stimme donnerte durch das Abteil. Sofort breitete sich Stille aus. Dankbar sah sie zu ihm. Mit festem Blick und gerader Haltung stand er vor der Gruppe. Seine ganze Haltung sprach davon, dass er keinen Spaß verstehen würde. Und zum ersten Mal begriff Lily tatsächlich, wieso Dumbledore ihn zum Schulsprecher gemacht hatte. Wenn man von seinen kindischen Streichen absah, war er ein geborener Anführer.

„Ich möchte hier und heute etwas klarstellen und ich werde mich nicht wiederholen! Ich werde Wörter wie 'Schlammblut' oder 'Blutsverräter' nicht dulden! Ihr werdet jedem Schüler respektvoll begegnen. Egal, aus welcher Familie er stammt. Falls jemand ein Problem damit hat, kann er gleich durch diese Tür gehen. Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore wird gerne einen Ersatz ernennen!"

James sah jedem fest in die Augen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Keiner verließ den Raum. Grimmig nickte der Schulsprecher. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Dann können wir jetzt wohl anfangen." Ohne sie anzusehen, erklärte er. „Lily geht jetzt die Aufgaben und Pflichten mit euch durch."

Lily begann, die Liste durchzugehen. Sie spürte deutlich, die hasserfüllten Blicke der Slytherine auf sich. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass nicht alle sie ansahen. Severus sah James mit einem innigen Hass an, den er normalerweise seinem Vater vorbehielt. Lily schluckte schwer. Das würde ein langes Jahr werden.

In angespannter Stimmung wurden der Ablauf des Festessens, die Pflichten der kommenden Tage und den Termin des nächsten Treffens besprochen. Als der letzte Mitschüler die Schiebetür hinter sich schloss, fühlte Lily sich, wie nach einem Marathonlauf.

Müde ließ sie sich in einen Sessel sinken und lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe des Fensters. Sie spürte James Blick auf sich. „Das wird bestimmt besser!" erklärte er leise. Aber es hörte sich an, als würde er es selbst nicht ganz glauben. Mit einem trockenen Lachen sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Das glaubt ja noch nicht mal Dumbledore!" erklärte sie. James trat wütend gegen die Wand des Abteils. „Man kann es aber auch nicht ignorieren!" stieß er dabei aus.

Lily schloss die Augen. Nein, das konnte man wohl nicht. Aber sie würde es gerne. Einige Tage nicht wie eine Aussätzige behandelt werden, wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung. Müde sagte sie: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

Sie hörte, wie James noch einmal gegen die Wand trat. „Dann erkläre es mir!" sie konnte die unterdrückte Wut hören. Lily öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Seine Hände waren neben dem Körper geballt. Er schien vor Wut zu vibrieren.

Und plötzlich hatte Lily genug. „Du stehst da in deinem gerechten Zorn und hast keine Ahnung! Seit ich erfahren habe, dass ich eine Hexe bin, werde ich von meiner eigenen Familie wie ein abartiger Freak behandelt. Ich muss mir von allen anderen anhören, dass ich minderwertig bin, weil meine Eltern Muggel sind. Muss ansehen, wie mein bester Freund, wegen dieses Mists, regelmäßig fast zu Tode gehext wird, und habe mir das Herz brechen lassen. Alles wegen des verdammten Blutmists! Und dann werde ich zum Vorzeigeobjekt, ohne gefragt zu werden. Und bin noch mehr auf dem Präsentierteller. Ich werde beschimpft, ignoriert und für Dinge gelobt, die eigentlich selbstverständlich sind. Alles wegen einer Ideologie, mit der ich nichts zu tun habe! Alles wegen etwas, um das ich nicht gebeten habe! Ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich auf eine normale Muggelschule gehen könnte und nie von dem ganzen magischen Zeug gehört hätte! Aber nein, ich hatte ja das 'Glück' eine Hexe zu sein!

Weißt du, Potter, du regst dich auf, aber leben muss ICH mit dem ganzen Mist!"

Lily stand auf und stampfte zur Tür. „Lily" versuchte, James sie aufzuhalten. Sie warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Ich geh' Dorcas suchen. Da werde ich zumindest normal behandelt." Und damit verließ sie das Abteil.

Auf dem Gang verließ sie ihre Wut so schnell, wie sie aufgeflammt war. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und geheult. Sie musste Dorcas finden, bevor sie ganz zusammenbrach.

Als sie Stunden später wieder in das Abteil kam, war Potter samt seiner Sachen verschwunden. Sie sah ihn erst in der großen Halle beim Festmahl wieder. Dorcas hatte sie so weit wieder aufgebaut, aber trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht auf die Zeremonie konzentrieren. Vage nahm sie wahr, dass es weniger Gryffindors in diesem Jahr gab, als in den vorangegangenen.

Dann erschien das Essen. Lily schob die Kartoffeln auf ihrem Teller herum. Dorcas stieß ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Amos guckt!" erklärte sie. Das war das Letzte, das Lily im Moment interessierte. „Schön für ihn!" knurrte sie. Dorcas sah sie beleidigt von der Seite an. Lily tat es sofort leid, dass sie ihre beste Freundin angefahren hatte, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um das Ende des Mahls, wenn Dumbledore die Schulsprecher vorstellen würde.

„Hey, Eisprinzessin!" hörte sie Sirius über den Tisch rufen. Sie hatte schon den Mund für eine bissige Bemerkung geöffnet, als James sich einmischte. „Halt die Klappe, Sirius!" Sirius sah James genauso verwundert an, wie Lily. Er fing sich nur schneller. Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen zwinkerte er Lily zu. Die verdrehte angenervt die Augen.

Den Rest des Essens verbrachte Lily schweigend. Dann verschwand der Nachtisch und sie sah mit klopfendem Herzen, wie Dumbledore aufstand und an das Rednerpult trat. Sie sah, wie er den Mund bewegte, aber sie hörte nur ihr eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen.

Als James aufstand, folgte sie mechanisch. Sie konnte die Blicke aller auf sich spüren. Köpfe wurden zusammengesteckt. Feindselig wurde sie beäugt. Keiner schien sich darüber aufzuregen, dass James Potter Schulsprecher war, obwohl er nicht einmal Präfekt gewesen war. Aber einem Schlammblut diese Position zu übertragen war ein Skandal. Das stachelte Lilys Zorn an. Stolz hob sie ihr Kinn. Sollten sie doch lästern und über sie herziehen, soviel sie wollten. Sie würde sich nicht kleinkriegen lassen!

Trotzdem war sie erleichtert, dass sie nicht die Erstklässler zum Turm bringen musste. Dann fiel ihr ein, welches Chaos Alice und Liz verbreiteten, wenn sie auspackten. Sie würde sich wohl damit begnügen müssen, mindestens eine Stunde vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, bevor sie sich in ihr Bett verkriechen konnte.

Endlich im Aufenthaltsraum ließ Lily sich in einen der Ohrenbackensessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Dorcas setzte auf das Sofa neben ihrem Sessel. Verständnisvoll lächelten sie sich an. Keine Minute später warf sich Remus vor den Kamin auf den Boden.

„Hallo Remus! Wie war dein Sommer?" fragte sie. Über Remus Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Wir waren zu viert auf den griechischen Inseln. Das war super!" Lily hatte plötzlich das verstörende Bild vor sich, wie die vier Jungs mit ihrer Schwester am Strand eine Party feierten. „Rhodos?" fragte sie. Remus sah sie merkwürdig an. „Nein, wir waren auf Santorin, Paros ..."

„Amorgos! Vergiss Amorgos nicht!" unterbrach Sirius ihn, während er über die Lehne auf das Sofa rutschte. „die romantischste Insel der Welt!" setzte er noch hinzu. Peter setzte sich neben Remus und erklärte grinsend: „Sirius hat sich verliebt!"

Lily und Dorcas tauschten einen Blick. „Zum wievielten Mal?" fragte Drocas dann trocken. „Nein, dieses Mal ist es die Liebe seines Lebens!" erklärte James, während er sich auf Drocas anderer Seite auf das Sofa setzte.

Lily sah James an und hob fragend die Augenbrauen, aber Peter begann zu erzählen. „Wir haben diese Muggelmädchen auf Paros kennengelernt. Sie machen Schmuck aus Muscheln und so was, damit sie sich Geld verdienen und wenn ihnen eine Insel nicht mehr gefällt, ziehen sie weiter."

Lily traute ihren Ohren nicht. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu Remus. „Hippies?" Remus grinste. Er war der Einzige der vier, der genug Kontakt mit Muggel hatte, um zu wissen, was Hippies überhaupt waren. Remus nickte. Lily begann, zu lachen. „Die Harmlosen oder die mit der freien Liebe und so?"

Remus bekam rote Ohren und Peter schien plötzlich fasziniert von den Teppichfransen. Lily hatte plötzlich Bilder vor Augen, wie langhaarige Mädchen mit Batikkleidern sich vor dem errötenden Peter entblößten und einen flotten Dreier vorschlugen. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

James warf ihr einen Blick zu, als würde er genau wissen, was sie dachte. „So wild war es auch nicht." erklärte er dann pikiert. Lily wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

„Sie waren schon recht offen mit einigen Dingen." erklärte Peter leise. Lily musste schon weder lachen. „Ich denke, es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass die sexuelle Revolution auch die magische Welt erfasst. Das habe ich Sev auch schon erklärt!"

Die vier Jungs starrten sie an. James hatte seine Augen zusammengekniffen. Dorcas hatte im Gegensatz dazu die Augen aufgerissen. Der Blick sagte eindeutig, dass Lily etwas zu viel gesagt hatte. Lily hörte auf zu lachen. „Was? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich mit ihm befreundet war!" Sie sah, wie James Blick finster wurde.

„Ich denke, ich würde gerne mehr über diese Revolution aus dem Munde von Lily Evans hören!" versuchte Sirius, die Stimmung aufzulockern. Er grinste Lily anzüglich an. Die war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm dankbar sein sollte oder wütend über seine Bemerkung.

Kalt sah sie ihn an. „Hast du nicht Informationen aus erster Hand erhalten?" fragte sie dann mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung. Sie hörte, wie Dorcas geschockt die Luft ausstieß. Aber die Jungs grölten und die peinliche Situation war vorbei.

Dorcas hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bin noch nicht so weit, solche Dinge in der Öffentlichkeit zu diskutieren! Ich würde lieber etwas über Sirius große Liebe hören!" Sirius ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten. Während er mit verträumtem Blick von Willow erzählte, fiel Lilys Blick auf James. Der starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Füße.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lily auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde in eine Nische gezogen. Erschrocken hob sie ihren Zauberstab. „Ich bin' s, Lily!" zischte Severus. Lily ließ ihren Zauberstab nicht sinken. „Und wieso sollte ich dir trauen?" Severus sah sie ungeduldig an. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich muss dir was sagen!" Lily sah ihn kalt an. „Ich will es nicht hören, Severus!" sie drehte sich um. Severus hielt sie am Arm fest. „Lily ..." Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich los und drehte sich zu ihm. „Nein, Severus! Ich will von dir nichts mehr hören!" Damit wandte sie sich wieder um und lief aus der Nische.

Sie regte sich den ganzen Tag innerlich über diesen Zwischenfall auf, aber erst beim Abendessen wurde ihr seine Bedeutung bewusst. Dumbledore war nicht anwesend, aber Professor McGonnagal stand, während die Schüler sich noch über den Nachtisch hermachten, auf und trat an das Rednerpult. Sie sprach nur selten zur gesamten Schülerschaft. Ihr Gesicht hatte ihren normalen 'ich-verstehe-keinerlei-Spaß'-Ausdruck.

„Ich möchte Sie einige Minuten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Das Ministerium für Zauberei hat neue Gesetze erlassen, die sofort in Kraft treten. Da diese Gesetze auch einige der Schüler hier betreffen, wurden wir angehalten, diese so schnell wie möglich in Umlauf zu bringen."

Sie öffnete eine Pergamentrolle, die am oberen Ende ein schweres wächsernes Siegel aufwies. „Ab sofort tritt das Gleichstellungsgesetz in Kraft. Dieses Gesetz gewährleistet die Gleichstellung von muggelgeborenen und reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern."

Lily sah zum Tisch der Slytherine, die alle hämisch grinsten. Eigentlich hatte sie von ihnen Protest erwartet. Das ließ nichts Gutes ahnen. Sie begegnete über den Köpfen der Mitschüler Severus Blick. Der sagte ihr, dass sie ihn hätte aussprechen lassen sollen. Trotzig warf sie sich ihr Haar über die Schulter und sah wieder nach vorne.

„Die meisten Muggelgeborenen bekommen mittels staatlich geförderter Stipendien, quasi kostenlos den Schulbesuch ermöglicht. Dies diskriminiert die weniger gut gestellten reinblütigen Schüler, die keinen Zugang zu diesen Stipendien haben. Daher werden diese staatlich geförderten Stipendien ab sofort eingestellt."

Lily wurde kalt. Sie sah sich hektisch um. Mehrere Schüler starrten fassungslos zum Rednerpult, aber keiner sagte etwas. Keiner protestierte lautstark, ob einer solchen Ungerechtigkeit.

McGonagall räusperte sich, dann fuhr sie fort. „Damit die Muggelgeborenen trotzdem die Möglichkeit erhalten, ihre Ausbildung fortzusetzen, wird es staatliche Kredite geben. Anträge zu diesen Krediten werden bei den Hauslehrern hinterlegt. Diese werden heute Abend noch mit den betroffenen Schülern sprechen.

Des weiteren besagt das Gesetz, das es keiner Hexe und keinem Zauberer gestattet ist, einen Zauberstab zu besitzen, wenn sie oder er keinen gültigen Schulabschluss einer magischen Einrichtung vorweisen kann. Das gilt zu unserer aller Sicherheit!"

Lily hatte das Gefühl die Wände kämen auf sie zu. Plötzlich konnte sie nur noch einen kleinen Ausschnitt genau vor ihren Augen wahrnehmen. McGonagalls Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie nur noch das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hörte.

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter riss sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl sich durch zähen Sirup zu quälen, um ihre Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. „Lily? Alles in Ordnung?" James sah sie beunruhigt an. Nichts war in Ordnung!

Beunruhigt stellte Lily fest, dass das Essen beendet war. Der Rednerpult stand verweist da. Auch der Gryffindortisch war fast leer. James setzte sich auf der Bank dicht neben sie und beugte sich ein wenig vor, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Bekommst du so ein Stipendium?" Sie nickte langsam. Jetzt traten ihr zu allem Überfluss noch Tränen in die Augen. Er nahm ihre Hand und strich sanft darüber.

Plötzlich brach es aus Lily heraus. Sie begann zu weinen und warf sich ihm geradezu an die Brust. James legte ihr die Arme um den Körper und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Jetzt wein' doch nicht! Warte doch erst mal ab, was McGonnagal zu sagen hat." Lily schnüffelte und suchte in ihrer Rocktasche nach einem Taschentuch. „Mein Vater wird kein Geld für diese Schule ausgeben. Das hat er ganz deutlich gesagt! Ich werde keinen Abschluss machen und dann habe ich nichts! Ich bekomme in der magischen Welt ohne Zauberstab keine Arbeit und in der Muggelwelt auch nicht, weil ich keinen Schulabschluss habe. Ich habe ja noch nicht mal die gleichen Fächer, wie Muggel gelernt. Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens im Supermarkt an der Kasse sitzen!"

James strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und die Tränen von den Wangen. „Du musst dich erst einmal beruhigen! Lass' uns anhören, was es mit diesem Kredit auf sich hat. Wir nehmen Sirius dazu, wenn McGonnagal das erklärt. Er kennt sich mit so was aus, seitdem er letztes Jahr sein Erbe eingeklagt hat. Komm', Lily, das wird schon wieder!" er sah sie aufmunternd an.

Lily hatte keine große Hoffnung. Aber als James sie hochzog, folgte sie ihm willenlos aus der großen Halle hinaus bis zum Aufenthaltsraum. Dort wartete bereits ihre Hauslehrerin auf sie. „Ah, Miss Evans, sie waren die Letzte. Bitte kommen sie hier herüber in diese Ecke, ich werde mit ihnen und den anderen muggelstämmigen Schülern dieses absurde Gesetz besprechen." Jetzt konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen, was sie über das Gesetz dachte.

„Können Sirius und ich dabei sein? Vielleicht können wir helfen?" McGonnagal sah James einen Augenblick stumm an, dann nickte sie. „Ja, vielleicht ist das keine schlechte Idee. Holen sie Mr. Black, aber beeilen sie sich!"

James rannte los, während Lily sich an den runden Tisch mit den anderen muggelstämmigen Gryffindors setzte. Es waren insgesamt nur 10. Einige der Mädchen sahen aus, als hätten sie geweint. Alle sahen verunsichert aus. Endlich kamen James und Sirius. James setzte sich neben sie und nahm wieder ihre Hand. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie ihn deswegen angeschrien, aber im Moment war sie froh, ihn zu spüren. Sirius blieb hinter ihnen stehen.

McGonnagal seufzte. „Nun, das ist alles eine große Schweinerei. Auch wenn es Gleichstellungsgesetz heißt, ist es doch eigentlich eine Diskriminierung! Prof. Dumbledore sucht nach einer Hintertür, um das Gesetz zu umgehen. Aber solange er keine Lösung hat, muss ich mit ihnen die Möglichkeiten durchsprechen.

Das Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts wird mit 60.000 Pfund Sterling angerechnet. Das Problem ist, dass sie nicht nur ab sofort für das laufende Schuljahr bezahlen müssen. Es wird von ihnen verlangt, ihre vergangenen Jahre ebenfalls abzuzahlen. Das wird von jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer im Land verlangt, der ein Stipendium mit der Begründung, er oder sie sei muggelgeboren erhalten hat, verlangt.

Sie können vom Ministerium einen Kredit über die Gesamtsumme erhalten. Das wären dann 420.000 Pfund Sterling. Der Kredit hat eine Laufzeit von zehn Jahren. Das heißt, sind sie jetzt im ersten Jahr, haben sie genau 3 Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss, um die Summe plus 12 % Zinsen zurückzuzahlen."

„Das ist ja mehr als eine halbe Million!" rief Lily bestürzt. Das konnte sie nie aufbringen. Selbst, wenn sie sofort die Schule abbrach, würde sie das Geld nie zusammenbringen. McGonnagal sah sie mitleidig an. „Der Kredit kann verlängert werden, allerdings steigen die Zinsen dann auf 19 % an."

Ein Junge aus einem Jahrgang unter ihr, Philippe Sayer warf ein: „Aber die Zinsen auf em Kapitalmarkt sind viel niedriger!" McGonnagall sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Philippe wurde ganz rot. „Ich meine, wenn wir den Kredit bei einer Muggelbank beantragen, müssen wir weniger Zinsen zahlen."

Lily wandte sich ihm zu. „Aber wie willst du denn einen Kredit von einer Bank erhalten? Du hast ja keinen Gegenwert und Hogwarts ist keine offiziell eingeschriebene Schule, für die man einen Kredit für das Schulgeld beantragen kann." Philippe ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen.

„Wir haben hier 10 Schüler, also reden wir von insgesamt knapp 5 Millionen Pfund Sterling. Ist das richtig?" fragte Sirius. McGonnagal nickte. „Können Sie mir die Summe in Galleonen ausrechnen? Ganz genau?"

Lily drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl um. Sirius sah sehr nachdenklich aus. „Was hast du vor, Sirius?" Er sah sie kurz an. „Ich möchte etwas prüfen. Vielleicht ist mir eine Lösung eingefallen. Professor, ich muss unbedingt ein Flo benutzen. Können Sie das einrichten?" McGonnagal nickte. „Wenn es hilft!" Sirius nickte. „Ich hoffe es!" Dann wandte er sich an die anderen Anwesenden. „Und in der Zwischenzeit unterschreibt nichts! Lasst auch eure Eltern nichts unterschreiben!"

McGonnagal stand bereits und lief nun eilig mit Sirius zum Ausgang des Turms. „Was hat er vor?" fragte Lily an James gerichtet. Der zuckte nur die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber er hat ein Händchen, wenn es um Finanzen geht. Wenn jemandem eine Lösung einfällt, dann ihm und seinem Finanzberater bei Gringotts. Der alte Kobold ist ganz schön gerissen und er mag das Ministerium nicht!" James sah sie beruhigend an und drückte ihre Hand.

Erst jetzt wurde Lily bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit ihre Hand gehalten hatte. Verlegen entzog Lily sie ihm. Enttäuschung huschte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über James Gesicht, dann zeigte es wieder nur Aufmunterung.

Lily sah ihm noch einen Moment in die Augen, dann stand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und lief die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafraum hinauf. Mechanisch zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und legte sich in ihr Bett. Stundenlang wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis sie dann doch gegen drei Uhr morgens wieder aufstand. Sie zog sich ihre Schuluniform an und setzte sich im Aufenthaltsraum vor den Kamin.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich in einer Dauerschleife in ihrem Kopf. Selbst wenn ihre Eltern das Geld hätten, was sie nicht taten, dann würde ihr Vater es nicht für Hogwarts ausgeben. Sie hatte die ZAG-Prüfungen abgeschlossen. Aber nur mit ZAGs bekam sie nur mittelmäßige Arbeitsstellen. Falls sie mit ihrem Blutstatus überhaupt jemanden fand, der sie einstellte. Und in der Muggelwelt hatte sie gar nichts vorzuweisen. Nicht einmal der Supermarkt an der Ecke würde sie als Kassiererin wollen. Nicht bei der schlechten wirtschaftlichen Lage, die zurzeit herrschte. Und dann würde sie die Schulden aus den ersten Schuljahren haben. Der Ministeriumskredit würde sie mit noch mehr Schulden belasten. Und ihre einzige Hoffnung war Sirius Black!

Lily starrte in das Feuer. Sie nahm ihren Körper nicht mehr wahr. Nur noch ihre Gedanken hatten Platz. Und das Gefühl der Leere und Verzweiflung. Sie war so mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie die ersten Schüler durch den Aufenthaltsraum zum Frühstück liefen. Auch James, der sich neben sie setzte, beachtete sie erst, als er ihre Schulter berührte.

„Lily? Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?" Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. Frühstück? Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, wieso sie frühstücken sollte. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und starrte wieder in das Feuer. James drückte ihr noch einmal kurz die Schulter, dann verschwand er.

Lily verschwendete kurz einen Gedanken daran, dass sie dankbar war, dass er nicht versucht hatte, sie aufzumuntern, dann nahmen ihre Sorgen wieder allen Platz ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl hinter einer durchsichtigen Mauer zu sein. Sie nahm nichts und niemanden wirklich wahr.

Auch nicht, dass der Betrieb im Aufenthaltsraum wieder abebbte. Wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um die Schulden und ihre Zukunftsaussichten. Sie fragte sich, wieso sie sich nur immer so viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Sich anzupassen, gute Noten zu erhalten – das war alles am Ende sinnlos gewesen. Sie war trotzdem nur die muggelgeborene Außenseiterin und würde das auch immer bleiben. Ganz egal, welche Noten sie hatte, welche Roben sie trug oder welche Musik sie hörte.

Dann stand James plötzlich wieder vor ihr. „Sirius ist wieder da. Dumbledore hat für alle muggelgeborenen Schüler eine Versammlung in der großen Halle in 15 Minuten einberufen."

Lilys Herz begann, heftig zu schlagen. Das Gefühl kam schlagartig wieder in ihren Körper zurück. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, ihre Hände kribbelten und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte sich mit der Situation abgefunden, aber nun setzte doch Panik ein. Jetzt würde sie es gleich ausgesprochen hören. Nicht nur in ihrem Kopf.

James sah sie alarmiert an. „Lily? Alles in Ordnung?" Lily spürte das unbändige Gefühl, Lachen zu müssen. Und sie konnte es auch nicht unterdrücken. Es begann mit einem Kichern. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Klar ist alles in Ordnung! Was sollte denn auch nicht in Ordnung sein?" Lily kicherte wieder. Der Satz klang nicht sarkastisch, wie geplant. Viel mehr panisch. Lily begann, aus vollem Hals zu lachen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

James Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich davon laufen. „Hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?"

Lily hörte genauso plötzlich auf zu lachen, wie sie begonnen hatte. Die Tränen blieben aber hartnäckig in ihren Augen. „Natürlich habe ich nicht geschlafen. Mein Leben bricht gerade zusammen. Wie soll ich denn da schlafen? Du mit deinem perfekten reinblütigen Stammbaum und deiner perfekten Familie und deinem perfekten Leben kannst das natürlich nicht verstehen!"

Kurz konnte sie sehen, wie James sie verletzt ansah, dann stand er auf und wich damit ihrem Blick aus. „Wir sollten los, sonst kommen wir zu spät!" Seine Stimme klang betont ruhig. Kurz tat Lily ihr Ausbruch leid. Aber sie war zu sehr mit der bevorstehenden Versammlung beschäftigt, als das sie sich auf James konzentrieren konnte.

Sie stand nervös auf und folgte James hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Er lief immer einen Schritt vor ihr. Aber ihr war das ganz recht, sie hätte sich sowieso auf kein Gespräch konzentrieren können. In der Eingangshalle blieb James stehen.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. Automatisch war Lily stehen geblieben. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür der großen Halle. James fuhr sich erneut durch das Haar. Die Bewegung ließ Lilys Blick wieder zu James wandern.

„Hör zu, Lily!" Wieder diese Handbewegung. Lily ging schon unter normalen Umständen James Tick mit seinen Haaren auf die Nerven, aber heute zehrte es noch mehr an ihrem Nervenkostüm. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zur Tür. „Ich … also … egal, was gleich besprochen wird: Wir finden sicher eine Lösung! Ich lass' dich nicht alleine!"

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. Wusste er schon, dass Sirius Plan schlecht war? Wenn sie nicht gleich in die große Halle ging, würde sie schreiend aus der Schule rennen.

James seufzte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Erst als er dir Tür öffnete, ließ er sie wieder los. Lily hatte wieder das Gefühl alleine zu sein. In der großen Halle hatten sich einige Schüler um den Ravenclawtisch versammelt. Dumbledore stand mit Sirius einige Schritte entfernt.

Dumbledore sah auf, als sie eintraten. Dann bedeutete er allen, sich zu setzen. Als alle saßen, begann er zu sprechen. „Nachdem nun auch die Schulsprecher da sind, können wie beginnen. Ich möchte es kurz machen. Gestern habe ich Mr. Black und Mr. Gobblesams von Gringotts getroffen. Zusammen mit einigen wohlhabenden Hexen und Zauberern haben wir die 'Sirius-Black-Stiftung zur Förderung begabter Hexen und Zauberer aus benachteiligten Familien' gegründet. Die Stiftung ist nicht ausdrücklich für muggelgeborene Schüler. Wir wollen nicht gleich wieder mit dem Gleichstellungsgesetz in Konflikt geraten. Die Stipendien werden aber durch den Stiftungsrat persönlich vergeben. Diese Stiftung wird nahtlos die bisherige Ministeriumsstiftung ablösen und ihre Schulgelder zahlen. Auch für die angefallenen Schulden wird diese Stiftung aufkommen."

Erleichtertes Gemurmel kam auf. Dann fragte Phil: „Müssen wir das Geld zurückzahlen?" Dumbledore nickte ihm kurz zu. „Eine berechtigte Frage. Die Höhe des Stipendiums wird an die Vermögensverhältnisse der Familien der Schüler angepasst. Außerdem kann das Stipendium durch außergewöhnliche Leistungen an der Schule erhöht werden. Präfekten, Schulsprecher, gute Noten führen zu einer Verringerung der Schulden. Wir haben heute Morgen bereits Eulen an ihre Eltern geschickt und die anderen Stiftungsmitglieder sind gerade dabei, mit ihnen die Einzelheiten durchzusprechen."

Lily hörte nicht weiter zu. Alle Probleme hatten sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst. Sie spürte, wie James ihre Hand unter dem Tisch drückte. Erstaunt sah Lily zu ihm. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie oft er sie in den letzten Tagen berührt hatte. Er hatte ihre leidige Situation ausgenutzt. Wütend blitzte sie ihn an. Das war wieder typisch für Potter.

Verwirrt sah er sie an. In diesem Moment kam Sirius zu ihnen und ließ sich neben James auf die Bank fallen.

„Nun, erhalte ich ewige Dankbarkeit?" Lily wandte sich von James ab. Ernst sah sie Sirius an. „Vielen Dank, Sirius! Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du keine Lösung gefunden hättest!"

Sirius begann, über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. „Lils, James hier hatte schon den Plan B parat. Da ihr zwei sowieso mal heiratet, ist ja sein Geld irgendwie auch deines ..." James warf Sirius einen wütenden Blick zu. Der hob aber nur lachend die Hände. „Was denn? Das war doch Plan B!"

Lily warf James einen kurzen Blick zu. Sein Gesicht war rot und er fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das erinnerte sie an die kleine Szene in der Eingangshalle. Hatte er das andeuten wollen? Das war doch sicher ein Scherz?

James blickte auf die Tischplatte. Schüchtern war eigentlich eine Eigenschaft, die Lily nicht mit James Potter in Verbindung brachte. Aber jetzt schien er tatsächlich einmal keine Antwort zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er ihr wirklich anbieten wollen, ihr Schulgeld zu bezahlen. Natürlich hätte sie das niemals angenommen, aber es war schon sehr nett von ihm.

„Außerdem gibt es einen weiteren Grund mir dankbar zu sein! Wir haben eine Einladung zu einer Party erhalten!" Lily sah uninteressiert zu Sirius. Der grinste immer noch glücklich vor sich hin. „Ich habe Willow getroffen und sie feiert mit ein paar Freunden am Halloweenwochenende eine Party in dem Wochenendhaus ihres Großvaters. Und sie hat uns vier und alle Freunde eingeladen, die wir mitbringen möchten."

James grinste nun Lily an. Die unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Wer ist Willow?" Jetzt wo die Anspannung weg war, überkam sie die Müdigkeit. Sie lehnte erschöpft ihren Kopf auf die Hand. Sirius sah sie gekränkt an. „Meine Freundin!" Jetzt erinnerte sich Lily an die Muggel-Hippie-Freundin von Sirius. „Oh, ihr seid immer noch zusammen!"

Sirius sah sie merkwürdig an. „Ich würde um nichts auf der Welt mit ihr Schluss machen!" Er sah so ernst aus, dass Lily es ihm wirklich glaubte. Der Sonnyboy hatte also endlich sein Herz verloren. Sie würde ja zu gerne das Mädchen kennenlernen.

„Komm' mit zu der Party! Ich denke, wir haben uns das verdient, nach dem Schulstart!" Lily ließ nun ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme sinken. „Weiß' nicht. Dauert noch so lange." Sie spürte, wie James mit ihren Haaren spielte, war aber zu müde, um sich zu wehren.

„Wir nehmen Lily und Dorcas mit. Das wird sicher klasse! Wir fahren freitags los und kommen erst sonntags zurück. Das wird super!" Sirius schwärmte weiter, während Lilys Augen zufielen.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Nächstes update kommt schneller. - P.<em>


	3. Der Blutsverräter

**Der Blutsverräter**

Sie waren von Hogsmeade aus nach London appariert und hatten dort einen Zug genommen. Sie waren schon Stunden unterwegs. Aber James war immer noch so aufgeregt, wie an seinem ersten Schultag. Eigentlich war er sogar nervöser als damals. Lily saß neben ihm und unterhielt sich mit Dorcas. Sie hatte die Zugtickets besorgt und sich auch um ihre Kleider gekümmert. Jetzt sahen sie wie eine Gruppe normaler Muggel-Teenager aus.

Sirius war aufgeregt und glücklich. Diese ganze Muggelgeschichte war genau das, was er sich wünschte. Raus aus seinem Leben, in ein vollkommen anderes. Eines, in dem niemand den Namen Black kannte. Er alberte unentwegt mit Peter herum.

Remus saß James gegenüber und las ein Buch. James stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an. „Hey, Remus. Freust du dich gar nicht?" Remus sah ihn über den Rand des Buches an. „Klar. Ein Wochenende weg von der Schule? Klingt gut. Stunden in einem öden Zug hocken? Weniger aufregend!"

James nickte. Sein Blick fiel unbewusst auf Lily. Er hörte Remus leise lachen. „Jedenfalls für jemanden, der nicht seine große Liebe auf der Reise dabei hat." James sah schnell zu Lily, aber die war immer noch in ihr Gespräch mit Dorcas vertieft und hatte gar nicht auf die Jungs geachtet.

James trat Remus dieses Mal fester gegen das Schienbein. Aber Remus grinste nur breiter und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch. James sah wieder unauffällig zu Lily. Ihr Haar leuchtete auf. Er liebte ihr Haar. Und ihre grünen Augen. Und ihr Lachen. Und …

James riss sich von ihrem Anblick los und sah aus dem Fenster. Seit dieses Schuljahr begonnen hatte, war alles anders. Lily war schon immer attraktiv gewesen. Sie war hübsch, klug und hatte ein feuriges Temperament. Aber seitdem sie sich näher gekommen waren und nun wirklich so etwas wie Freunde waren, hatte er auch die anderen Seiten an ihr kennengelernt. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Probleme, ihre Sorgen. Und dadurch wurde sie nur noch interessanter für ihn.

Vielleicht hatte die Veränderung aber auch schon vor Beginn des Schuljahres begonnen. Er hatte sich verändert. Die Reise nach Griechenland hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er mit seinem Leben nicht zufrieden war. In der Schule war er beliebt, keine Frage. Er war derjenige, zu dem man ging, wenn man Spaß haben wollte. James würde sich selbst als unkompliziert bezeichnen, aber seine Mitschüler hatten einen anderen Namen dafür.

Aber als er zum Schulsprecher ernannte worden war, hatte er das Getuschel gehört. Die meisten hielten ihn für einen oberflächlichen reinblütigen Zauberer mit viel Geld, der durch das Leben getragen wurde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas hörte. Lily hatte es ihm oft genug an den Kopf geworfen. Bisher hatte ihn das nicht gestört, aber jetzt wollte er das nicht mehr sein.

Er war nicht so, noch nie gewesen. Es war das Image, das er der Welt gezeigt hatte. Nach dem Angriff in der Winkelgasse und dem Griechenland-Urlaub, wollte er dieses Image aber nicht mehr! Es störte ihn, wenn er als oberflächlicher Party-Typ angesehen wurde. Er wollte jemand sein, von dem man wusste, das man sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Vor allem wollte er, dass Lily ihn so sah!

James hatte es sich immer vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn er Lily besser kennenlernen würde. Aber nun war es ganz anders. Es war schön, ohne Zweifel. Aber es war auch schrecklich. Jede kleinste Geste, jede Stimmungsschwankung von Lily, lösten Emotionen in ihm aus, die intensiver waren, als irgendetwas, das er je für ein Mädchen empfunden hatte.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er würde sterben, wenn er sie nicht endlich küssen konnte. Und dann überkam ihn schreckliche Angst, dass er sie verlieren würde. Keiner verstand so richtig, was mit ihm zurzeit los war. Er verstand es ja selbst nicht. Seine Emotionen fuhren Achterbahn und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Ich glaube, die nächste Station ist es endlich!" erklärte Lily in diesem Moment laut. Sie holten ihre Taschen aus den Gepäcknetzen und warteten an der Tür, bis der Zug hielt. Sirius sprang aus dem Zug und schon hing ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren an seinem Hals.

James stieg ebenfalls aus und stand dann neben dem Paar, das sich stürmisch küsste. „Die zwei scheinen sich wirklich zu freuen!" hörte er Lilys ironische Stimme an seiner Seite. James sah kurz zu ihr herunter. Sie reichte ihm bis zu seiner Schulter. Einen Moment hatte er das Bedürfnis seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen. Aber er unterdrückte den Impuls. Sie würde seinen Arm nur wegschieben und das würde ihn nur wieder in eine emotionale Talfahrt stürzen.

Lily sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Automatisch lächelte er zurück.

„Hey, Jimmy!" Willow hatte sich von Sirius gelöst und fiel ihm nun um den Hals. „Hallo, Kleines! Wie geht's dir?" Willow grinste ihn an. „Glücklich. Du kennst mich doch. Negative Emotionen halten es nicht lange in meiner Gegenwart aus!" Sie wandte sich an Lily. „Und du bist Lily! Sirius und vor allem Jimmy hier haben viel von dir erzählt!"

James konnte sehen, wie Lilys Wangen von Röte überzogen wurden. „Von dir habe ich auch viel gehört. Sirius redet ununterbrochen von dir!" Sirius stand dicht bei Willow, während sie den Rest der Gruppe begrüßte.

Willow war mit einem Auto gekommen. Es war viel zu klein für ihre 7-köpfige Gruppe, aber sie quetschten sich trotzdem alle hinein. Dabei landete Lily auf James Schoß. Er war Lily noch nie so nah gewesen. Sein Herz schien in seinen Hals gerutscht zu sein. Seine Hände wurden feucht und er hätte nicht einmal um sein Leben zu retten, ein Wort hervor gebracht.

Um mehr Platz zu haben, hatte sie einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie sah verlegen überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Dabei plapperte sie mit Dorcas, die auf Remus Schoss saß. Sirius, warf ihm vom Beifahrersitz einen vielsagenden Blick zu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. James sah ihn warnend an. Sirius grinste nur und sah dann wieder auf die Straße.

Das Auto fuhr in eine scharfe Kurve, dabei wurde Lily gegen James gedrückt. Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke. James Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Dann begann es, zu rasen. Er war Lily so nah, dass er sehen konnte, wie ihre Pupillen sich erweiterten. Sie sah auch nicht wieder weg.

„Hey, ihr Turteltauben! Wir sind da!" Peter schlug ihm gegen die Schulter und unterbrach damit den Zauber, der nichts mit Magie zu tun hatte. Lily folgte Peter mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Wagen. Als James aus dem Auto kletterte, war Lily schon einige Meter weiter gelaufen. Sie würde ihm sicher den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg gehen.

Seufzend sah James sich um. Vor ihnen befand sich eine Holzhütte mit einem überdachten Holzhaufen an der Seite. Willow verschwand gerade mit Sirius im Inneren. Peter grinste ihn an. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nichts mitbekommen hast, was im Auto besprochen wurde." James sah wieder zu Lily, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Peter lachte kurz. „Jessie ist auch hier. Und morgen kommen die anderen Partygäste. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wie wir alle in die Hütte passen, geschweige denn weitere Gäste. Schließlich wird es hier kaum Erweiterungszauber geben." In diesem Moment stürmte ein Mädchen aus der Hütte. „Peter! Jimmy! Remus!"

James Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Jessica war mit Willow in Griechenland gewesen. Und er hatte diese nette kleine Affäre mit ihr gehabt. Sie wieder zu sehen, war nie geplant gewesen. Und er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass sie hier sein würde.

Jessie umarmte Remus und Peter. Dann stand sie vor James. „Hey, Süßer! Hast du mich vermisst?" James spürte, wie er rot wurde. Er konnte Lilys Blicke auf sich spüren. Jessie begann zu lachen. „Keine Angst. Ich habe nicht wirklich erwartet, dass du an mich denkst." Sie umarmte ihn. „Das heißt nicht, das wir nicht doch da weiter machen können, wo wir aufgehört haben." flüsterte sie ihm dabei zu.

„Jess, ich glaube ..." Jessie, immer noch mit den Armen um seinen Hals sah ihm in das Gesicht. James Blick wanderte über ihren Kopf zu Lily. Lily sah sich betont interessiert den Holzhaufen neben der Tür an. Jessie folgte seinem Blick. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ups. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass du eine Freundin haben könntest. Ist das die berühmte Lily?"

Jessies Worte erinnerten ihn wieder daran, wie idiotisch er sich verhielt. Lily war nicht seine Freundin. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich nie werden. Und trotzdem wusste jeder von seiner Besessenheit mit ihr. Hier hielt er ein hübsches Mädchen im Arm, mit dem ihn mehr verband, als ihn jemals mit Lily verbinden würde. Er legte die Arme um Jessie.

„Ja, das ist Lily, aber sie ist nicht meine Freundin." erklärte er und zog sie näher an sich heran. Jessie schob ihn von sich. „Oh nein. Das wirst du nicht machen! Du wirst mich nicht benutzen, um Lily eifersüchtig zu machen! Du machst das gefälligst ordentlich!" Sie grinste ihn noch einmal an, dann wandte sie sich an Remus. „Hey, Remus – hast du in letzter Zeit ein gutes Buch gelesen?"

James sah Jessie verwundert nach. Dabei traf sein Blick den von Lily. Sie sah ihn merkwürdig an. Plötzlich war er froh, dass Jessie ihn weggeschoben hatte. Sie hatte recht, er sollte es ordentlich machen. Und das Wochenende hatte doch vielversprechend angefangen. Er lächelte Lily an. Einen Moment sah sie verwirrt aus, dann lächelte sie zurück.

Jessie zog sie dann mit Dorcas in die Hütte. James folgte langsamer mit Peter. „Mann, James, reiß dich mal zusammen! Du kannst nicht das ganze Wochenende in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt verbringen. Versuche doch wenigstens dich zu konzentrieren!" James sah Peter ausdruckslos an. Er hatte ja recht. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich auf nichts anderes als Lily konzentrieren.

Sirius erwartete sie im Inneren der Hütte. Die Eingangstür öffnete sich zu einem größeren Raum mit einem Sofa vor einem Kamin, mit einem Flokatiteppich davor. In einer Ecke stand ein Getränke-Rollwagen mit Schnapsfalschen darauf. Die Küche ging auf der einen Seite von dem Wohnraum ab. Sie war über eine Durchreiche zu erkennen. Auf der anderen Seite gingen drei weitere Türen ab.

Sirius öffnete gerade eine der Türen. „Der Herrenschlafsaal!" erklärte er. Jessie ging gerade mit Dorcas und Lily in den Raum daneben. Neugierig sah James auf die dritte Tür. „Und der Raum?" Sirius grinste ihn an. „Das Elternschlafzimmer - für Willow und mich!"

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schön Papa. Ich habe Hunger!" Peter begann zu kichern. „Ich auch! Papa Sirius!" Willow kam aus der Küche. „Wir haben alles Mögliche in der Küche!" Peter stürmte gleich an ihr vorbei, während James erst einmal seine Sachen in den Schlafraum brachte. Dort standen zwei Betten und auf dem Boden lag eine Luftmatratze. Grinsend breitete James seine Sachen auf dem Bett aus. Remus hatte sich schon auf das zweite Bett geworfen. Als Peter endlich kam, blieb ihm nur grummelnd die Luftmatratze zu nehmen.

Als sie alles so weit verstaut hatten, wurde es bereits dunkel. In der Küche fand James Brot und Gurken, einige Schokoriegel und Chips. Er schnitt die Gurken in Scheiben und belegte damit die Brote, dann schnappte er sich die Snacks und brachte alles in den Wohnraum.

Dorcas sah ihn verwundert an. „Wow, ein emanzipierter Mann, der sich nicht schämt, in der Küche zu stehen!" James spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Jessie lachte. „Dazu haben wir ihn in Griechenland erzogen. Sonst wäre er sicher irgendwann verhungert!" James entschloss sich, dass die bessere Taktik Schweigen war, und setzte sich auf den Flokati.

„Sirius, kannst du vielleicht Getränke besorgen?" Willow lächelte Sirius süßlich an. Ohne Einwand stand der dunkelhaarige Junge auf und holte Flaschen und Gläser aus der Küche. Lily kam aus ihrem Raum und setzte sich neben James auf den Teppich. „Naja, wenn die Küchenleute in der Schule streiken, dann wenden wir uns getrost an dich und Sirius!" Sie schnappte sich ein Gurkenbrot.

„Jimmy kann eine tolle Nudelsoße kochen!" James versuchte, das alles weiter zu ignorieren. Aber er spürte Lilys Blick wieder auf sich. „So? Kann Jimmy das?" fragte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Erstaunt sah er zu ihr, aber Lily beugte sich gerade vor, um die Getränke-Flasche zu holen, die Sirius in die Mitte gestellt hatte.

Der Abend verging wie im Flug. Das lag vor allem daran, dass James sich immer nur kurz auf das Gespräch konzentrieren konnte, dann war er wieder mit Lily beschäftigt. Sie war im Laufe des Abends näher an ihn gerückt. Auch wenn das unbewusst passiert war, klopfte James Herz schneller als normal. Manchmal berührten sich ihre Arme, wenn einer von ihnen sich anders setzte. Dann war es ganz um seine Konzentration geschehen. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er stand auf und erklärte, dass er noch etwas spazieren gehen wollte. Lily sah ihn verwundert an, während die anderen nur kurz aus ihrem Gespräch aufblickten und nickten.

James lief in den Wald hinein. Es war ein kühler Herbstabend, der Mond schien hell, aber unter den Bäumen war es so finster, dass er die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte. Einen Moment überlegte er, dann sah er sich noch einmal zu der Hütte um. Keiner war ihm gefolgt. Kurzentschlossen begann er mit dem Zauber.

Keine Sekunde später stand ein ausgewachsener Hirsch im Wald. Er hob witternd die Nase in den Wind. Er konnte Eichhörnchen riechen und eine Eule durch die Nacht streifen hören. Und dann hörte er die Tür. Der Instinkt des Tieres brach fast durch. Erschrocken zuckte der Hirsch zusammen, dann blieb er aber geduckt stehen.

„James?" Lily stand vor der Hütte und suchte nach ihm. James wusste nicht, was er wollte. Ein Spaziergang mit Lily im Wald klang verlockend, aber wenn sie wirklich nur frische Luft schnappen wollte, dann würde er lieber ein wenig durch das Unterholz jagen.

„Oh!" James hatte zu lange gezögert. Nun stand Lily vor ihm und sah den Hirsch aus großen Augen an. Er zuckte mit den Ohren und machte einen nervösen Schritt nach hinten. Lily blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. Der Moment war fast so intensiv, wie im Auto. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er war ein Hirsch. Mädchen hatten keine romantischen Momente mit Hirschen. Der Hirsch warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Lily, dann drehte er sich um und kanterte davon.

Erst viel später blieb James auf einer Lichtung stehen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was ihn im Moment bewegte. Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich auf einen Baumstamm sinken. Seine Welt schien gerade aus den Fugen zu geraten. Und das war lächerlich! Wenn er sich Sirius oder Lilys Probleme anschaute, dann war es einfach idiotisch, das ausgerechnet er alles in Zweifel zog.

Vielleicht lag aber genau darin der Hase begraben. Sirius und Lilys Probleme und wie er mit ihnen umging, waren vielleicht der Grund für seine Selbstzweifel. Natürlich hatte er Sirius Probleme Ernst genommen. Aber sie hatten eine leichte Lösung gefunden. Sirius zog zu ihm und seinen Eltern – Problem gelöst. Erst im vergangenen Sommer hatte er bemerkt, dass damit nicht alle Probleme gelöst waren.

Sirius Beziehung zu dem Muggelmädchen hatte alles wieder an den Tag gebracht. Die kranke Erziehung der Familie Black konnte man nicht ungeschehen machen. Sirius würde auf immer ihre Narben tragen. Seine Seele war geheilt, aber er erinnerte sich immer noch. Und jemand anderem zu vertrauen, fiel ihm schwer. Als Sirius James am Ende des Sommers anvertraute, dass er am liebsten als Muggel leben würde, hatte das James aus dem Konzept gebracht.

James hatte im Sommer zum ersten Mal in der Muggelwelt gelebt. Sie war anders. Erschien ihm bunter, schneller, aufregender als seine eigene. Die Welt der Magier war berechenbar. Die Regeln kannten kaum Ausnahmen. Sie erschien James plötzlich zu eng. Und natürlich gab es da noch die Bedrohung durch diese neue Bewegung der Todesser und dieses narzisstischen Irren 'Lord' Voldemort.

Das alles hatte James schon genug verwirrt. Als die Schule begann, dachte er, er könnte alles zur Seite schieben. Aber dann ließ Lily ihn plötzlich an ihrem Leben teilhaben. Er hatte sie in ihren schwächsten Momenten gesehen. Ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Wut. Sie hatte ihm ein wenig von ihrer Familie erzählt. Das hatte ihn unerwartet getroffen.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er sie zum ersten Mal im Zug gesehen hatte auf ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Snape hatte sie an der Hand gehalten. In der anderen hatte sie einen großen Koffer getragen. Sie war eindeutig eine Muggelgeborene. James hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, dessen Herkunft man so deutlich erkennen konnte. Die erwachsenen Muggelstämmigen hatten sich an die Moden der Zauberer angepasst. Dieses Mädchen trug eine weiße Bluse und einen grünen Rock. Ihre Zöpfe schimmerten rot. James wollte mit ihr befreundet sein und sie alles Fragen, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss.

Aber dann hatte er Snape in die Augen gesehen. Es war Hass auf den ersten Blick. Snape erkannte sofort in James all das, was er gerne wäre oder hätte. Diese Einsicht kam James aber erst viel später. Und dafür besaß Snape etwas, dass James wollte und nie bekommen würde: Lilys Freundschaft. Und Snape sorgte dafür, dass Lily ihn nicht leiden konnte. Ein Grund mehr, Snape zu hassen. Lily war nur noch der Spielball. James wollte sie nur deshalb, weil Snape es nicht zuließ. Und das Mädchen begann, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit zu bevormunden.

Damals als er sie im dritten Schuljahr zum ersten Mal nach einer Verabredung gefragt hatte, wollte er sie nur reizen. Sie war ihm an diesem Tag mit ihrer besserwisserischen Art auf die Nerven gegangen. Als sie dann in die Luft gegangen war, hatte ihn das noch mehr gereizt. Und so war es zu einem Spiel zwischen ihnen geworden.

Bis er irgendwann feststellte, dass sie wirklich hübsch geworden war. Dann bemerkte er auch, wie albern das Gezanke war. Aber da war alles schon zu weit gegangen, als das er irgendeine Chance bei ihr gehabt hätte. Und sie hatte niemanden an sich herangelassen.

Sie hatte Snape irgendwann zum Teufel gejagt, wo er hingehörte. Aber das brachte weder James, noch einen anderen der Jungs, die Schlange bei ihr standen, auch nur einen Meter weiter. Und dann tauchte plötzlich Diggory auf und schon lag sie in seinen Armen. James hatte es nicht verstanden. Nichts hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass sie Diggory überhaupt kannte, bevor sie mit ihm ausging. Es hatte James gestört, aber jeder konnte sehen, dass es nichts für die Ewigkeit war. Diggory rannte herum und prahlte damit, den Eisberg zum Schmelzen zu bringen, aber Lily sah recht unbeeindruckt aus. Dann war es genauso schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hatte und alles war wieder beim Alten.

Und jetzt saß er hier im Wald. Er war geradezu vor Lily davon gelaufen. James Potter lief nicht vor einem Mädchen davon! Mit seiner lockeren Art hatte er das Herz vieler Mädchen erobert. Oder zumindest das Interesse geweckt. Wenn er jetzt zurückblickte, befürchtete er, dass er nicht ein einziges Herz erobert hatte. Alle Mädchen waren erstaunlich unberührt, wenn er mit ihnen Schluss machte. Natürlich waren Tränen im Spiel, aber meist waren sie nach einer Woche über ihn hinweg. Hatte er wirklich nur oberflächliche Beziehungen gehabt?

James fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. War das der Grund für seine Flucht vor Lily? Er spürte, dass sie sich näher kamen, dass Lily ihre Abwehrmechanismen lockerte. Der Moment im Auto bei der Herfahrt war nur einer von vielen in letzter Zeit. Alles lief darauf hinaus, dass er das Mädchen seiner Träume haben konnte, wenn er es nicht vermasselte. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass er eine echte Beziehung haben würde, in der er sich nicht hinter oberflächlichem Geplänkel verstecken konnte. Und wenn bei ihm hinter dem oberflächlichen Geplänkel nichts war?

James straffte die Schultern. Natürlich war er mehr als der oberflächliche Sunnyboy! Er konnte mehr sein! Seine Überzeugungen waren stark. Es interessierte ihn, was in der Welt vorging und er wollte seinen Teil an der Verbesserung dieser Welt beitragen. Das war doch sicher nicht oberflächlich!

Er würde jetzt zurückgehen und nicht wieder vor Lily davon laufen!

Entschlossen verwandelte er sich wieder in den Hirsch. Mit zwei Füßen hätte er viel länger für den Rückweg gebraucht. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er ohne die Hirschsinne den Rückweg gefunden hätte. So musste er nur seiner eigenen Spur folgen.

Als er in die nun dunkle Hütte trat, fand er den Wohnraum leer. Als er gerade zu seinem Schlafraum gehen wollte, trat Lily aus der Küche. „Würde ich nicht machen!" erklärte sie zur Begrüßung.

James sah sie verwirrt an. „Was?" Lily deutete mit dem Kinn zu der Tür des Jungenzimmers. „Da reingehen. Jessie ist vor ungefähr einer Stunde mit Peter da drin verschwunden. Und Remus hat sich bei uns breitgemacht. Er und Dorcas haben sich die zwei Betten unter den Nagel gerissen."

Lily ließ sich auf das Sofa nieder. James sah von den Türen zu dem sitzenden Mädchen. „Und du willst auf dem Sofa schlafen?" Lily nickte. Jetzt sah er auch, dass sie einen Schlafanzug trug.

Seufzend ließ er sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa nieder. Den Luxus eines Schlafanzugs würde er wohl nicht haben. Skeptisch sah er wieder zu der Tür. Lily rempelte ihn sanft mit der Schulter an. „Trau dich!" James sah zu ihr. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein. Peter soll seinen Spaß haben. Ich werde mich wohl bei euch auf die Luftmatratze hauen." Lily grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. James sah sie ungläubig an. „Nein! Nicht Remus und Dorcas!" Lily kicherte. „Nein. Aber dein Gesicht war Gold wert!"

James stand auf und sah sie gespielt mürrisch an. „Nachdem ich für dein persönliches Amüsement gesorgt habe, kann ich ja getrost schlafen gehen." Er drehte sich um und lief zu dem Mädchenzimmer. Er hörte Lilys Kichern und musste lächeln. „Schlaf gut, Jimmy!" rief sie ihm leise zu. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Träum' was schönes, Blümchen!" Kurz sahen sie sich lächelnd an, dann öffnete James die Tür und stolperte in das dunkle Zimmer.

Der nächste Tag begann spät. Sie hatten alle verschlafen und mussten dann loshetzen, um noch Einkäufe zu erledigen, bevor die Geschäfte an diesem Samstag schlossen. Als Sirius, James und Willow bepackt mit Bier und Chips wieder an der Hütte eintrafen, waren bereits weitere Gäste erschienen.

James sah Lily aus den Augenwinkeln mit einem großen blonden Jungen sprechen. Sie lachte und warf ihr Haar zurück. Grimmig biss er die Zähne zusammen und brachte das Bier in die Küche.

Jessie, die in der Küche stand und Chips aus einer Tüte aß, grinste ihn an. „Ah, du hast also schon Daniel und Lily gesehen. Ich glaube, sie steht auf Blonde!" Wortlos ließ James die Taschen mit den Flaschen auf den Boden gleiten.

Jessica trat näher zu ihm und rempelte ihn leicht an. „Hey, das war nur Spaß! Komm schon Jimmy, die Kleine mag dich. Das ist ziemlich deutlich. Und wenn du nicht den ganzen Abend mit diesem Gesicht rumhängst, dann wird sie Daniel sicher zum Teufel schicken!" James sah Jessie zweifelnd an. „Bist du dir da sicher?" Sie lächelte. „Ziemlich!"

Seufzend verließ James die Küche. 'Ziemlich' war ihm eigentlich nicht sicher genug. Als er wieder draußen vor der Hütte stand, sah er, dass die anderen während seiner Abwesenheit ein Lagerfeuer auf der Lichtung vor der Hütte errichtet hatten. Sie würden es nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit anzünden.

Er sah sich weiter um, dann fand er Lily immer noch mit demselben Typ etwas abseits auf einem Baumstumpf sitzen. Entschlossen lief er zu dem Paar. Er würde zumindest nicht kampflos den Weg räumen.

Lily sah zu ihm, als er näher trat. „James, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Daniel lebt nur wenige Kilometer von meinem Elternhaus entfernt. Und jetzt lernen wir uns hier kennen!" James sah Daniel finster an. „Erstaunlich!" gab er brummend von sich.

Daniel ließ sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er nickte ihm lachend zu. „Wir sind sogar auf die gleiche Grundschule gegangen. Aber Lily war zwei Klassen unter mir, deshalb haben wir uns da nie gesehen!" Lily lächelte James an. Sie schien glücklich zu sein. James holte tief Luft, dann sah er sich auf der Lichtung um. „Ich schaue Mal, ob ich noch was helfen kann." erklärte er dann und ließ die zwei alleine.

Er sah Peter neben dem Eingang zur Hütte stehen. Mit ausholenden Schritten lief er auf ihn zu. Als er am Morgen aufgestanden war, war Peter noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. James musste fast lachen. Peter sah aus, als würde er sich mehr als unbehaglich fühlen. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn ernst an. „Peter! Wie konntest du nur?" Peter wurde rot und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich, äh, Jessie, äh ..." Jetzt konnte James doch nicht mehr an sich halten und begann zu lachen. Er klopfte seinem Freund beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Kein Problem! Ich hätte mich früher gemeldet, wenn ich Interesse gehabt hätte!"

Peter sah verlegen auf den Boden. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er das Mädchen abbekam, während James und Remus leer ausgingen. Meist ging er leer aus.

In diesem Moment knallte es laut und kurz darauf erklang Musik. Ein langhaariger Junge mit braunen Cordschlaghosen und einer Lederweste hatte einen Lautsprecher aus dem Fenster der Hütte bugsiert. Aus dem drang nun ein Gitarrensolo. James kannte weder das Lied noch die Gruppe. Aber es klang, als würde die Party nun losgehen.

Der Typ mit der Weste grinste ihn an und nickte im Takt der Musik. James lächelte zurück, dann wandte er sich wieder zu Peter, nur um zu bemerken, dass der nicht mehr neben ihm stand.

„Hallo, ich bin Priscilla." ertönte eine angenehm rauchige Stimme neben ihm. James drehte sich um. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre älter lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare, große braune Augen und einen vollen Mund. Definitiv eine der attraktivsten Mädchen, die er je gesehen hatte. „Hi, ich bin James!" grinste er sie an.

„Und? Wieso bist du hier?" fragte das Mädchen. Es war leicht mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen und schon bald unterhielt James sich angeregt mit ihr. Dabei kam sie ihm immer näher. Dann stand plötzlich Willow neben ihm.

„James, was machst du denn da?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. James sah sie überrascht an. „Ich unterhalte mich mit Priscilla. Wieso? Was ist denn? Soll ich was helfen?" Willow verdrehte die Augen und zog ihn, ohne sich um das andere Mädchen zu kümmern einige Schritte weiter. „Du kannst nicht mit Priscilla flirten! Hast du Jessie gestern nicht gesagt, dass du dich ernsthaft um Lily bemühen wolltest?"

James hob abwehrend die Arme. „Hoho. Moment mal! Jessie hat so was von sich gegeben. Ich habe das nicht gesagt!" Willow verdrehte nur die Augen. „Papperlapapp! Lass' das Geflirte mit den falschen Mädchen! Du bist doch sonst kein Feigling!" Damit schob sie James in eine bestimmte Richtung. Als jemand vor ihm zur Seite trat, sah James Lily keine drei Meter von sich entfernt tanzen. Allerdings nicht mit Daniel, sondern mit Dorcas.

Er sah sich noch einmal nach Willow um, die aber nur wedelnde Bewegungen mit ihren Armen machte. Suchend sah sich James nach Daniel um. Der war aber weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Dorcas sah ihn zuerst. „Jimmybaby! Schön dich zu sehen!" rief sie überschwänglich und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er konnte sie gerade noch mit seinen Armen abfangen, bevor sie durch den eigenen Schwung auf den Boden gerissen wurde. „Was hast du denn schon getrunken?" fragte er, während er Lily über Dorcas Kopf ansah.

Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht getrunken. Gegessen. Einer der Typen hat ihr einen Spacecookie gegeben." Verwirrt sah er Lily an. Die nahm ihm Dorcas ab. „In den Plätzchenteig wird Marihuana eingebacken." erklärte sie dabei. Aber das sagte James auch nichts. Ungeduldig erklärte Lily: „Drogen!" Alarmiert sah er zu Dorcas, die kichernd im Kreis tanzte.

„Ist das gefährlich?" fragte er besorgte. Lily zuckte die Achseln. „Nee. Aber sie wird eine ganze Zeit lang sehr glücklich sein, dann eine Heißhungerattacke erleiden und mit etwas Glück dann einfach einschlafen." Neugierig sah James nun Lily an. „Und woher weißt du das alles?"

Lily sah ihn gereizt an. „Ich lese Zeitungen!" James war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Die Mädchen hatten in Griechenland auch das eine oder andere Mal etwas geraucht, dass sie Hasch nannten. Aber sie hatten die Finger davon gelassen. Alleine schon, weil man nie wissen konnte, ob sie nicht doch anders als Muggel auf diese Dinge reagierten.

Remus kam zu ihnen. Dorcas fiel auch ihm um den Hals. Lily erklärte ihm kurz, was passiert war. Zu James Ärgernis verstand Remus aber sofort, um was es ging. Dorcas überredete ihn zum Tanzen. Lachend begannen die zwei, sich zu der unbekannten Musik zu bewegen.

„Wo ist denn dein Jugendfreund?" fragte James leichthin. Lily machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Der Typ wurde mir zu wuschelig." James wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie mit wuschelig meinte. Er war nur froh, dass sie sich nicht wirklich für den Kerl interessierte. Er deutete zu Remus und Dorcas. „Magst du tanzen?" Lily nickte begeistert. „Aber klar!"

Erstaunt stellte James fest, dass Lily fast alle Lieder mitsingen konnte, die gespielt wurden. Sie tanzte ausgelassen mit ihm. Als es Dunkel wurde, entfachte jemand das Lagerfeuer. Lily ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Durst! Hunger!" rief sie dabei. Dorcas ließ sich neben sie fallen. „Hunger!" schrie sie dabei.

„Euer Wunsch sei uns Befehl!" erklärte Remus, und zog James mit sich Richtung Hütte. Die Party war im vollen Gange. Überall waren Menschen, die miteinander redeten, tanzten oder in den dunkleren Ecken knutschten. In der Küche war es brechend voll. James hatte das Gefühl, das er erst Stunden später wieder bei den Mädchen ankam. Sie hatten sich gleich mit genug Vorräten für den Rest der Nacht versorgt. Zumindest hoffte James, dass sie sich nicht noch einmal durch die Menschenmenge kämpfen mussten.

Sie ließen ihre Beute vor den Mädchen auf den Boden fallen. Sofort griffen die zwei nach der Salt-&-Vinigar-Chips-Tüte. „Hey, lasst uns noch was übrig!" Lily warf Remus einen Chip an die Stirn, dann kicherte sie.

James schnappte sich eine der Bierflaschen und füllt damit die Gläser, die er in seiner Jackentasche hatte. Lily griff nach dem ersten Glas und reichte es an Dorcas weiter. Die seufzte glücklich. „Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß!" Lily kicherte. „Warte bis morgen. Dann änderst du deine Meinung vielleicht doch noch!" Dorcas machte nur eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Wen kümmert morgen! Heute habe ich Spaß!"

Sie beugte sich zu Remus hinüber und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Selbst in dem flackernden Halbdunkel des Lagerfeuers konnte James sehen, wie Remus rot wurde. Seine Beobachtungen wurden von Lily unterbrochen, die ihm ihr leeres Glas vor die Nase hielt. „Nachfüllen, bitte!" James füllte nach und griff dann nach einem Schokoriegel, der auf dem Haufen vor ihm lag. Als er wieder aufblickte, waren Remus und Dorcas verschwunden.

Verwundert sah er Lily an. „Wo sind die zwei denn hin." Die zuckte nur die Achseln. „Das ganze Hippie-Flair ist wohl ansteckend. Freie Liebe scheint gerade in Mode zu kommen unter der magischen Bevölkerung!" James sah sich um. Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, komm' schon James. Wir könnten vor aller Augen Zaubern und alle würden morgen denken, sie waren zu bekifft oder besoffen." James lehnte sich zurück und kaute den Schokoriegel. Sie hatte recht. Er hatte schon auf dem Weg zur Küche das Gefühl gehabt, viel zu nüchtern für diese Party zu sein. Aufmerksam sah er Lily an.

Die hob die linke Augenbraue. „Nein, ich bin nüchtern. Zumindest halbwegs!" erklärte sie ihm bestimmt. James nickte, schluckte und sagte dann: „Ich habe dich noch nie so locker gesehen. Auf allen anderen Partys warst du immer so verkrampft." Sie lächelte traurig. „Natürlich bin ich hier viel entspannter. Hier bin ich ja auch nicht die Muggelgeborene, auf die alle achten. Hier bin ich, was ich bin: ein Mädchen mit einer besonderen Begabung, die aber egal ist. Vielleicht gibt es hier einen hochbegabten Musiker oder Maler, aber hier und heute spielt das keine Rolle."

James trank einen Schluck. Das bittere Bier passte nicht zu dem süßen Schokoladengeschmack. Es kam ihm erstaunlich passend zu diesem Gespräch vor. „Du solltest immer so frei sein. Du siehst glücklich aus!" Lily sah ihn einen Moment nur an. „Ja, aber so ist das Leben eben nicht. Man muss die guten Momente leben und die anderen auch." Lily sah zu den feiernden Menschen.

„Es ist immer so für dich, nicht wahr? Du kannst immer frei feiern und glücklich sein." James überlegte einen Moment. „Ja, ich habe mehr Glück. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht zu schätzen weiß, das ich es kann." Lily sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „James, ich glaube, ich habe dich all die Jahre unterschätzt." James lachte trocken. „Mach' dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Das habe ich selbst unterstützt. Ich war zufrieden der feiernde Sunnyboy zu sein." Er trank das Glas aus.

„Meine Güte. Hör uns an! Wir sollten uns amüsieren, nicht tiefsinnige Gespräche führen!" Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf. James sah sie einen Moment an. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Sie hatte ja recht. Das hier war eine Party und wieso sollte er sie nicht genießen. Ausgerechnet die einzige Party, die auch Lily einmal genoss.

„Wenn du fertig bist mit dem Zeug hier, dann sollten wir noch ein wenig tanzen!" erklärte er. Lily trank ihr Glas aus und schnappte sich den letzten Schokoriegel. „Dann mal los!" erklärte sie, während sie aufstand.

James sprang ebenfalls auf. Er fasste nach ihrer Hand. Sie grinste, griff nach seiner anderen und begann ihn zur Musik hin und her zu zerren. James ließ es sich gefallen. Er wollte diese ausgelassene Lily noch etwas genießen.

Einige Stunden später hatten sie ihren kleinen Vorrat aufgegessen und waren nun dabei den letzten Tropfen Bier zu teilen. James stand gegen einen Baum gelehnt, Lily schmiegte ihren Rücken an ihn. Sie waren auch nicht mehr die nüchternsten auf der Party.

James legte den Arm um Lilys Hals und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren. „Du hast die schönsten Haare, die ich je gesehen habe!" murmelte er. Er spürte, wie Lily leise lachte. „Du bist betrunken!"

Widerstrebend löste James seine Nase von ihren Haaren und beugte sich seitlich zu ihr nach vorne. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, stießen ihre Nasen aneinander. Ihre Blicke verfingen sich. Lilys Pupillen wurden größer. Sie hatte die ungewöhnlichsten Augen, die James je gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht kam näher. Automatisch beugte er sich ein wenig zu ihr hinab. James Magen krampfte sich nervös zusammen. Er hatte sich millionenfach ausgemalt, wie es sein würde.

Dann spürte er ihre Lippen. Eine Welle überspülte ihn. Das gleiche Gefühl, wie wenn man den Unsichtbarkeitszauber ausführte, nur viel angenehmer. Seine Hand glitt unter ihrem Haar zu ihrem Nacken. Er spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut sich von seinen Fingerspitzen mit denen er ihre Haut berührte über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Ihre Lippen waren weich. Er strich mit seinen darüber, dann nibbelte er an ihrer Unterlippe. Lily drehte sich in seinen Armen und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen. Seine Zunge malte die Konturen ihres Mundes nach. Ihren Seufzer spürte er mehr, als er ihn hörte. Und dann war da plötzlich ihre Zungenspitze. Wie ein Blitz schoss es durch seinen Körper. James drehte sich mit ihr in den Armen und presste sie gegen den Baum. Als er Sauerstoff benötigte, glitt er mit dem Mund an ihrem Hals entlang.

„Lass' uns reingehen!" Lilys Stimme klang atemlos und unsicher. James konnte es kaum glauben, dass er sie in einen solchen Zustand versetzen konnte. Dann begriff er, was sie gesagt hatte. Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Was?" Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen leuchteten. „lass' uns reingehen!" wiederholte sie. James runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso möchtest du rein?"

Lily lachte ungläubig. „Muss ich es wirklich aussprechen?" James war fassungslos. Sie wollte mit ihm …? Lily Evans wollte tatsächlich mit ihm, James Potter …!

Dann brach Gekicher in seine Gedanken. Verwirrt sah er in die Richtung aus der, das Geräusch gekommen war. Ein Pärchen lag sich keine fünf Meter entfernt in den Armen. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er Priscilla und Daniel. Dann blickte er wieder zu Lily.

Mit fester Stimme erklärte er: „Nein!" Ungläubig starrte Lily ihn an. Er konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte. Lilys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Wut und Scham traten deutlich darauf hervor. „Das war es also, was du all die Jahre wolltest? Mich soweit bringen, dass ich dich will und du 'nein' sagen kannst?"

Entsetzt riss James die Augen auf. „Nein! Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint!" Lily blitze ihn immer noch wütend an. Aber sie schien ihm die Zeit einzuräumen, sich zu erklären. „Ich ..." er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Ich möchte nicht, dass wir so eine angetrunkene-Party-Geschichte haben, bei der wir uns morgen nicht mal in die Augen sehen können." Lilys Haltung entspannte sich. „Wer sagt dir, dass das so wäre?" fragte sie dann schon etwas sanfter.

„Niemand. Aber ich denke, wir können uns doch Zeit lassen. Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann können wir das morgen doch auch noch machen." Und übermorgen und den Tag danach und danach … Aber den Gedanken sprach er nicht aus.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Sie sah noch einen Augenblick gedankenverloren vor sich hin, dann grinste sie ihn an. „Komm!" Damit zog sie ihn mit sich. James war müde und hoffte, sie wolle nicht weiter tanzen oder etwas Ähnliches. Aber sie lief nur bis zu der Stelle, an der sie ihre Süßigkeiten gebunkert hatten. Dort lag noch eine Decke, die sie nun faltete und an einen Baumstumpf legte. Dann drückte sie James darauf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „So sitzt keiner auf dem kalten Boden." erklärte sie ihm dann mit einem Lächeln.

James Herz schlug schon wieder bis zum Hals. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie wieder. Dass er sie einfach küssen konnte, ohne dass sie ihm irgendwelche Flüche auf den Leib hexte, kam schon einem Wunder gleich.

* * *

><p><em>Lang genug hat es ja gedauert - und wahrscheinlich sind haufenweise Rechtschreibfehler und falsche oder fehlende Kommata zu finden. Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht noch mal eine Woche warten bis ich den anderen PC nutzen kann, auf dem das bessere Dudenprogramm läuft. Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Das nächste Kapitel ist halb fertig und kann dementsprechend leider wieder etwas länger dauern.<em>

_Liebe Grüße, Euer Pinguin  
><em>


	4. Kontaminiertes Blut

**Kontaminiertes Blut**

Remus stand, an die Wand gedrückt auf dem Zuggang und belauschte die zwei Mädchen im Nachbarabteil. Er war nicht stolz darauf, zu lauschen. Aber einen Tag vor dem Vollmond waren alle seine Sinne auf das Äußerste geschärft.

Als er aus dem Abteil getreten war, um zur Toilette zu gehen, hatte er seinen Namen gehört. Die Stimme war aus dem Nachbarabteil gekommen. Und nun hörte er, als der berühmte 'Lauscher an der Wand', seine eigene Schande.

„... heute Morgen hat er mir dann erklärt, dass er mich mag, aber eben nicht so. Und das wir besser Freunde bleiben sollten. Schließlich waren wir beide ja auch ganz schön betrunken." Er konnte an Dorcas Stimme hören, wie verletzt sie war. Aber das benötigte er nicht, denn er ihr Gesichtsausdruck stand ihm noch lebhaft vor Augen.

Er verfluchte sich innerlich. Bisher war er immer sehr vorsichtig mit Mädchen gewesen. Eigentlich ging er ihnen aus dem Weg, sobald ihm eine gefiel oder wenn sich eines der Mädchen für ihn interessierte. Aber gestern hatte er alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen fallen lassen. Das ganze Wochenende erschien ihm wie aus einer anderen Welt. Ein Paralleluniversum, in dem er sich wie ein normaler Junge benehmen konnte. In dem Lily sich entspannte, Sirius glücklich war.

„Dorcas, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das ernst gemeint hat. Jeder kann sehen, wie gern er dich hat. Es ist so offensichtlich!" hörte er Lily ihre Freundin trösten.

Lily hatte recht. Er mochte Dorcas. Schon seit Jahren. Aber es war sein bitterer Ernst, wenn er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Oder konnte. Er konnte sich nicht an jemanden binden.

„Lass' uns lieber über etwas Erfreulicheres sprechen! Zum Beispiel über dich und Jimmy!" Dorcas versuchte enthusiastisch zu klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz.

Remus drehte sich von der Wand weg. Er hatte schon James Geschichte gehört, nachdem die Mädchen das gemeinsame Abteil verlassen hatten, um den Speisewagen zu suchen. Offensichtlich war das nur eine Ausrede gewesen, um sich zu unterhalten.

Kurz überlegte Remus, zurück zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, aber er benötigte immer noch eine Toilette. Daher lief er an ihrem gemeinsamen Abteil vorbei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Mädchen. Er fand die Toilette schnell. Der Geruch drehte ihm fast den Magen um. Öffentliche Toiletten waren ihm fast so verhasst, wie die Todesser. Zumindest lenkte ihn der Gestank eine Weile von seinen Gedanken um Dorcas ab.

Den Rückweg legte er im Schneckentempo zurück. Das alles hatte schon auf der Hinfahrt begonnen. Sie hatten sich gut miteinander unterhalten. Es war einfach mit Dorcas zu sprechen. Dorcas war immer gut gelaunt und ausgeglichen. Ganz selten sah man sie einmal schlecht gelaunt.

Die Fahrt in dem überfüllten Auto war eine himmlische Folter für seine sensiblen Sinne gewesen. Die sexuelle Spannung zwischen James und Lily war schon im Zug fast greifbar gewesen. Es war lächerlich, wie Lily sich dagegen wehrte. Remus hatte versucht, so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Dabei war er froh gewesen, dass Sirius und Willow vorne im Auto saßen.

Und dann hatte ihn ein süßer Duft getroffen, der nichts mit James oder Lily zu tun hatte. Ein solch süßer Duft, dass er fast alles vergessen hatte. Drocas Lachen klang in seinen Ohren. Und dann hörte er ihren Puls. Schnell und erregend. Sehnsucht durchzog seinen ganzen Körper. Unauffällig drehte er seinen Kopf, sodass er den Geruch besser wahrnehmen konnte. So befand sich der pochende Puls an Dorcas Hals direkt vor seinen Augen. Er hatte sich noch nie etwas so sehr gewünscht, wie seine Nase an ihren Hals zu drücken und mit seiner Zunge ihre Haut zu schmecken.

In dem Augenblick, in dem er seinem Verlangen nachgeben wollte, hielt das Auto an und sie stiegen aus. Sein Intellekt war erleichtert, aber alles andere an ihm war durchzogen von einem unerträglichen Sehnen. Er erlaubte sich nicht, darüber nachzudenken. Danach war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung stetig bergab gegangen.

Remus stand wieder vor ihrem Zugabteil. Lily sah auf und sah ihn durch die Scheiben der Schiebetür an. Ihr Blick war eine Mischung aus Wut und Mitleid. Sie wusste, warum er Dorcas zurückgewiesen hatte. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte sie ihm auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass er ein Werwolf war. Aber es störte sie nicht. Sie behandelte ihn wie zuvor. Mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit.

Er straffte die Schultern und zog entschlossen die Abteiltür auf. Es war nicht mehr lange bis London und von da aus würden sie apparieren. Sirius warf ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln zu, blickte zu James und Lily, die aneinandergekuschelt miteinander tuschelten. Als sein Blick wieder den von Remus traf, verdrehte er die Augen. Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie hatten immer gewusst, wenn Lily jemals James eine Chance geben würde, dann könnten sie James abschreiben. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sofort überkam ihn die Klaustrophobie. Kleine, geschlossene Räume waren immer eine Herausforderung für ihn. Aber so kurz vor dem Vollmond kam jedes Geräusch, jeder Geruch einem Angriff gleich. Seufzend setzte er sich neben Sirius, gleich neben die Tür.

Dorcas Anwesenheit war ihm so bewusst, als würde sie wieder auf seinem Schoß sitzen. Ihr Geruch überlagerte alles andere, sogar den Cocktail aus Pheromonen von Lily und James.

Nur ganz am Rande seiner Wahrnehmungen konnte er die dunkle Traurigkeit spüren, die Sirius verströmte. Er sollte sich um seinen Freund kümmern. Aber im Moment benötigte er jede Energie, um nicht schreiend alles in seiner Nähe zu demolieren.

Es gab Zeiten, da dachte er, er hätte sich mit allem abgefunden. Er wusste, dass er dankbar sein sollte. Schließlich erhielt er trotz seines Zustands eine Schulausbildung. Das war in der heutigen Zeit alles andere als alltäglich. Wem machte er sich was vor? Das war noch nie alltäglich gewesen. Und auch jetzt würden sie ihn sofort auf die Straße setzen, wenn sein Zustand bekannt würde. Er war der Abschaum der magischen Gesellschaft. Über solche, wie ihn sprach man nicht einmal.

Heute war keiner der Tage, an denen er sich damit abgefunden hatte. Heute ertrug er die schreiende Ungerechtigkeit kaum. Er fühlte sich wie eine der Schneekugeln, die man durchgeschüttelt hatte, nur dass anstelle des Schnees Wut, Frustration und Aggression wild durcheinander wirbelten.

Remus lockerte seine verkrampften Schultern. Um sich zu entspannen, atmete er tief ein. Erst zu spät bemerkte er, wie wenig ihn das in dem kleinen stickigen Abteil entspannen würde.

Seufzend lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und begann seine üblichen Konzentrationsübungen. Mit etwas Mühe suchte er nach seinem sicheren inneren Ort. Es war der Garten seines Elternhauses im Sommer. Die Blumen blühten und der Wind rauschte in den Bäumen. Der Ort war pure Ironie, schließlich hatte der Wolf ihn dort gebissen. Und trotzdem kam er immer wieder hierher zurück. Hier hatte er gespielt, während seine Mutter gegärtnert hatte. Sein Vater saß in einem Gartenstuhl und las die Zeitung oder ein Buch. Die Gespräche der zwei waren die Hintergrundmusik zu seinen Abenteuern der Kindheit gewesen.

Während Remus in Gedanken im Garten entlanglief, die Sonne auf seiner Haut spürte, entspannte er sich. Wie immer wandte er sich zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, der Schaukel unter dem alten Apfelbaum. Diese Schaukel gab es schon lange nicht mehr, aber in seinen Erinnerungen war sie immer noch da. Als er sie nun unter dem Baum schwingen sah, verkrampfte er sich. Er riss die Augen auf. Jetzt hatte sich Dorcas sogar in seine ureigensten Gedankengänge gedrängt.

Lily und James sahen ihn verwirrt an. Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm. Sein Blick war besorgt. „Was?" fragte Remus ihn leise. „Mann, du hast geknurrt, wie ein Bullterrier vor dem Angriff." Die Gefühle, die Remus wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte, kochten explosionsartig wieder in ihm hoch. „Ich bin kein verfluchter Köter!" zischte er Sirius an. Der lehnte sich wieder in seinen Sitz und sah Remus gekränkt an. „Habe ich nie behauptet!" brummte er beleidigt.

In Remus meldete sich eine kleine Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte. Aber seine Wut überdeckte alles andere. Heiß pulsierte sie durch seine Adern. Kurz entschlossen sprang er auf und schnappte sich seine Tasche aus dem Gepäcknetz. In der Tür erklärte er kurz: „Ich brauch frische Luft!" bevor er die Tür mit einem Knall schloss.

Er lief den Gang entlang bis zum nächsten Ausgang. Seine Haut kribbelte unangenehm von innen. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt und begann auf den paar Metern vor der Zugtür im Kreis zu laufen. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Haut vom Leib gerissen. Wieso er sich, so kurz vor dem Vollmond überhaupt zu einem Wochenendtrip hatte überreden lassen, konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr erklären. Er verfluchte Sirius bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal, seitdem sie am Freitag losgefahren waren. Natürlich hatte er gedacht, er hätte alles im Griff. Er wollte doch nur die Dinge machen, die alle anderen in seinem Alter machten. Nicht immer der Außenseiter sein, immer den Spaß verpassen, weil er vernünftig war. Aber das war wieder einmal nach hinten losgegangen.

Vor dem Fenster flogen die ersten Ausläufer Londons vorbei. Gleich würde er aus dem Zug herauskommen und dann war er nur noch Minuten von den weiten Ländereien Hogwarts entfernt. Er würde endlich alleine sein und frische Luft atmen können.

„Remus?" Sirius trat mit seiner Tasche in der Hand zu ihm. Remus wollte mit seinem Freund reden. Er wollte nur raus. Sirius legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Ohne zu überlegen, schlug Remus die Hand weg und drückte mit der gleichen fließenden Bewegung seinen Unterarm gegen Sirius Hals. Durch die Enge des Raumes hatte Sirius keine Möglichkeit ihm auszuweichen und wurde gegen die Wand gedrängt.

Wütend starrten sich die zwei jungen Männer an. „Remus!" James tauchte nun auch neben ihnen auf. „Lass' Sirius los!" Er berührte keinen der beiden Streitenden, aber seine Haltung machte deutlich, dass er der Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe war.

„Ich kann das alleine regeln!" zischte Sirius, ohne Remus aus den Augen zu lassen. Remus antwortete mit einem Knurren. James hatte offensichtlich genug und riss nun doch Remus mit Gewalt von Sirius los. „Sirius, zieh Leine!" befahl James, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, seine ganze Konzentration auf Remus gerichtet.

Sirius öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, als er James Gesichtsausdruck sah. Mit einem wütend Geräusch lief er zurück in Richtung Abteil.

Remus machte sich von James los. Verächtlich schnaubte er, als er Sirius nachsah.

James trat drohend vor ihn. „Du kriegst dich jetzt ganz schnell wieder ein! Und dann entschuldigst du dich bei Sirius!"

Remus sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Und wenn ich mich nicht einkriegen möchte?" Die Drohung war eindeutig. James schüttelte den Kopf. „In der Stimmung kann man nicht mit dir reden. Ich denke, es ist besser du apparierst alleine zurück!" damit drehte James sich um und folgte Sirius.

Einen Moment sah Remus ihm noch nach, dann trat er mit voller Wucht gegen die Zugwand. Zufrieden sah er, dass eine kleine Delle zu sehen war. Auch wenn sein Fuß begann, schmerzend zu pochen. In diesem Moment begannen die Bremsen, schrill zu schreien. Der Ton fräste sich in seine Ohren. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Ohren zugehalten. Durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür erkannte Remus die Gleise, die in den Bahnhof führten. Der Zug hatte das Gleis noch nicht ganz erreicht, da riss er bereits die Tür auf und sprang. Er landete auf den ersten Steinen des Bahnsteigs. Kurz blickte er das Gleis entlang, dann apparierte er zu einem Platz im Wald hinter der Heulenden Hütte.

Er ließ seine Tasche in einem Gebüsch nahe der Hütte, dann lief er in den Wald. Kaum hatte er die ersten Bäume hinter sich gelassen, begann er zu rennen. Irgendwo im Wald ließ er sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. Und dann kamen die Gedanken, vor denen er davongelaufen waren doch wieder. Sofort befand er sich mitten in den Geschehnissen des Wochenendes.

Er hatte, wie immer nicht viel getrunken. Dorcas war aufgekratzt gewesen und sie hatten viel gelacht. So gelöst war er selten. Das war dann auch der Grund gewesen, wieso er alles in den Wind geschrieben hatte, woran er sich so lange gehalten hatte.

Ihr Geruch hatte ihn durchströmt. Das war ein berauschenderes Gefühl, als der Alkohol. Und er hatte ihm eine Botschaft übermittelt, die er nicht ignorieren konnte. Beim Tanzen hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt. Ihre Lippen hatten verführerische geschimmert. Und er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wieso er ihr widerstehen sollte.

Er hatte seinen Kopf zu ihr gebeugt und seine Lippen kurz auf ihre gepresst. Als er zurückweichen wollte, in einem letzten Akt der Vernunft, hatte ihre Hand an seinem Hinterkopf ihn wieder zu ihrem Mund gedrückt. Sein Verstand hatte sich in diesem Moment verabschiedet und er war in einem Meer von Sinneswahrnehmungen geschwommen, eine sinnlicher und verführerischer als die vorherige. Ihre Haut, ihr Geschmack, die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, aber nichts war so eindrücklich, wie der Geruch. Ihre Haut war umgeben von winzigen, unsichtbaren Partikeln, die ihm sagten, dass sie seine Gefährtin war, dass sie ihn genauso wollte, wie er sie.

Sie hatten begonnen an Kleidung zu zerren, seine, ihre – egal, sie musste weg. Stolpernd waren sie in eines der Zimmer in der Hütte gelangt. Erst jetzt wunderte Remus sich darüber, dass sie niemanden in dem Zimmer aufschreckten. Er konnte sich dunkel an einige Pärchen im Wohnraum erinnern, die sich in den dunkleren Ecken vergnügten. Gott, die Party war eindeutig aus dem Ruder gelaufen, nicht nur für ihn. Aber das sollte nicht seine Sorge sein. Seine Sorge lag bei dem Mädchen, das mit ihm in das Zimmer getaumelt war.

Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Genau genommen waren es mehr als ein Fehler. Stöhnend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hatten nicht genug voneinander bekommen können. Zumindest war es ihm so vorgekommen. Vielleicht war es auch nur er, der nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Mit Gewalt riss er sich aus seinen Erinnerungen. Das Problem war nicht die Nacht. Nein, das Problem war der berühmte 'Morgen danach'. Sein moralischer Kater war schlimmer, wie jeder alkoholindizierte Kater, es hätte sein können. Er war schlichtweg in Panik geraten. Seine Verfassung ließ es nicht zu, dass er sich an jemanden band. Ein Werwolf hatte nichts zu bieten in einer Gesellschaft, die ihn im besten Fall als Abfall ansah, im schlimmsten Fall als tollwütige Bestie, die man beseitigen musste.

Der Geruch eines Eichhörnchens zog in seine Nase und seine Gedanken verschwammen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder freizubekommen. Der Mond würde in einigen Stunden aufgehen. Er rappelte sich auf und lief zügig zum Waldrand. Dort blieb er zögernd stehen. Lichter waren im Schloss zu erkennen, Gestalten liefen zum Haupteingang, bald würde es Essen geben. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde sein Verschwinden gegenüber den Lehrern gedeckt hatten.

Gesellschaft war nun das Letzte, wozu er Lust verspürte. Ob er einen Tag mehr fehlte, als gewöhnlich würde keinen Unterschied machen. Entschlossen drehte er sich wieder um und lief zur Heulenden Hütte zurück. Er holte seine Tasche in dem Gebüsch und betrat die Hütte durch eines der Fenster.

Die Hütte weckte immer geteilte Gefühle in ihm. Zum einen war sie ein deutliches Zeichen für sein Anderssein, zum anderen war sie aber auch ein Symbol, welche Mühe sich Dumbledore machte, damit er die Schule besuchen konnte. Seit seine Freunde hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen waren, war er nicht mehr so alleine und sie hatten hier nicht nur die Vollmondnächte gemeinsam verbracht.

Nach einigem Suchen fand er einen Schokoriegel in der Tasche. Dann warf er sich auf eine alte Matratze in einer Ecke. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Kiste in der Ecke, in der er Bücher und Kerzen verstaut hatte. Remus verbrachte hier auch die Wartezeit, bis der Mond aufging. Seufzend stand er wieder auf, suchte sich ein Buch aus und warf sich dann wieder auf die Matratze. Erst gegen Morgengrauen fiel er in einen tiefen, erschöpften Schlaf.

„Remus!" Eine Hand schüttelte ihn unsanft. Müde öffnete er die Augen und knurrte. Sirius Gesicht schwebte über ihm. „Der Mond geht in einer halben Stunde auf!"

Remus Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Die Dämmerung brach gerade ein. Offensichtlich hatte er den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Und fast hätte er den Mondaufgang auch verschlafen. Kurz fragte er sich, was dann wohl passiert wäre.

Schweigend folgte Remus Sirius in den Hauptraum der Hütte, in dem man überall die Spuren seiner Werwolfnächte erkennen konnte. Dort warteten bereits James und Peter auf sie.

Remus war immer dankbar seine Freunde zu haben, aber das sie heute hier waren, obwohl er mit Sirius gestritten hatte und James sicher lieber bei Lily geblieben wäre, das erfüllte ihn mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl. Sie würden alle füreinander durch die Hölle gehen, im Zweifelsfalle, nachdem sie sich gestritten hatten. Solche Freunde hatte er nicht verdient!

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe heute lieber drinnen!" erklärte er daher leise. Remus konnte die Blicke von allen auf sich spüren, als Peter antwortete. „Wir haben darüber auf dem Weg gesprochen. Wir glauben, es wäre besser, wenn du dich austoben kannst. Hier drinnen ..." er zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. Hier drinnen, das musste er nicht erklären, würde Remus sich viel mehr verletzen, als im Wald. Remus unterdrückte die Wut. Wer war Peter ihn zu bevormunden? Aber das war nur der Wolf, der aus ihm sprach. Er wusste, dass sie es nur gut meinten. Langsam nickte er.

Durch die Hintertür, die von außen nicht zu sehen war, verließen die vier Freunde das Haus und trabten in den Wald. Kaum hatten sie die ersten Baumreihen hinter sich gelassen, spürte Remus das Ziehen in den Knochen, das die Verwandlung ankündigte. Keine vier Schritte weiter brach der Schmerz über ihn herein.

Egal, wie oft er die Wandlung schon durchlitten hatte, sie wurde nicht einfacher, nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Er konnte es sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie das gehen sollte. Knochen, die brachen, um sich zu dehnen oder zu schrumpfen, Muskeln, die rissen, um in eine neue Form gepresst zu werden, mussten unendliche Schmerzen verursachen.

Sein Gehirn brauchte immer am längsten, um sich an die neue Form zu gewöhnen, was bedeutete, dass er alle Veränderungen bewusst wahrnahm.

Minuten der Agonie verstrichen, die sich wie Jahre anfühlten. Zeit und Raum verloren ihre Bedeutung. Zogen sich zusammen, um dann in ein Universum der Unendlichkeit zu explodieren.

Dann war es von einer Sekunde zu anderen vorbei. Triumphierendes Geheul schallte durch den Wald.

Neben dem Wolf standen ein Hirsch und ein Wolfshund. Eine Ratte kletterte auf den Rücken des Hundes, dann setze sich das ungewöhnliche Rudel in Bewegung. Die Jagd hatte begonnen.

ooo

„Dorcas? Hast du mal einen Moment?" Er konnte Dorcas Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen. Aber er konnte ihren erhöhten Herzschlag hören. Sie musterte ihn kurz. Remus wusste, dass er nach dem Vollmond immer miserabel aussah. Aber das konnte er jetzt nicht ändern.

„Wo warst du die letzten zwei Tage? Die Jungs haben gemeint, dir ging es nicht gut." Remus nickte. Es war nicht mal gelogen. „So was in der Art." Dorcas musterte ihn noch einen Moment kritisch, dann sah sie betont gelangweilt zu den eingetopften Pflanzen. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"

Remus begann mit den Fingern über die Kerben in dem Tisch zu fahren, an dem er stand. Er spürte, wie sein ganzes Gesicht glühte. Alles in ihm schrie, er solle den Mund halten. Noch nie hatte er jemandem sein Geheimnis verraten. Alle, die es wussten, hatten es selbst herausgefunden oder hatten es von anderen erfahren.

„Weißt du, ich habe noch mehr zu tun, als mir die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass du etwas sagst!" Dorcas nahm ihre Tasche und schlang sich den Riemen um ihre Schulter.

„Nein! Warte! Ich … ich fang' schon an. Aber das ist nicht einfach für mich!"

Dorcas ließ die Tasche wieder auf den Boden gleiten. Remus holte tief Luft. Es würde nicht leichter werden, wenn er länger wartete.

„Ich … ich bin ein Werwolf." Brachte er dann mühselig hervor. Dorcas sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Was?" Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte gedacht, sie würde irgendwie sofort reagieren, aber dass er es noch erklären müsste, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Ich bin im Alter von 6 Jahren von einem Werwolf gebissen worden. Es war in unserem Garten. An dem Tag ging der Mond auf, als es noch hell war. Es ging alles so schnell, dass ich nicht mal richtig Angst haben konnte. Seitdem bin ich …" Der Satz blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Dorcas war weiß wie die Wand. Ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet. „Du meinst das ernst, oder?"

Remus lachte trocken. „Das ist mit Sicherheit nichts, über das ich Scherze mache!"

Stille breitete sich aus. Remus beobachtete mit einem unguten Gefühl, wie Dorcas die Neuigkeit verarbeitete. Unbewusst trat sie einen Schritt von ihm weg. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es unbewusst war.

„Du … wir …" Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder Farbe an. Aber es überschritt ihren normalen Hautton und endete bei Tiefrot. „Ist es … ? Wie kann man sich …?"

Schlagartig wurde Remus klar, was sie fragen wollte. Kälte kroch seine Wirbelsäule hinauf. „Du kannst nur verwandelt werden, wenn ein Werwolf dich in transformierter Form beißt." Erklärte er ruhig. Er wollte nicht wütend werden. Das war eine normale Frage in ihrer Situation. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie ihn ablehnte.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine …" Ihre Augen weiteten sich wieder.

Remus merkte, dass er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Er holte mehrmals tief Luft, um sich zu entspannen. „Hör zu, Dorcas. Ich bin sicher nicht der erste Werwolf, der Sex hatte und ich habe noch nie von diesem Übertragungsweg gehört." Seine Stimme klang weniger ruhig, als zuvor. Er versuchte es mit innerlichem Zählen.

Dorcas nickte langsam. Dabei trat sie einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Gedankenverloren sah sie auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben!" Dorcas sah zu ihm auf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß, aber …"

Remus kannte das. Das ‚aber' bedeutete immer, dass heute das letzte Mal war, an dem man normal mit ihm sprach. Remus verlagerte seine eigene Büchertasche auf seiner Schulter. „Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen. Wieso ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann. Und jetzt willst du das auch nicht mehr!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Gewächshaus. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht zurückhalten würde, aber er hoffte es trotzdem. Irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen Gewächshaus Nummer 5 und der Eingangshalle brach sein Herz zum tausendsten Mal. Aber es brach zum ersten Mal wegen eines Mädchens.

Schnurstracks lief er zu seinem Schlafsaal und warf sich auf sein Bett. Die anderen würden jetzt zum Abendessen gehen. Erst viel später würden sie merken, dass er nicht dabei war.

Aber Remus hatte Sirius unterschätzt. Kaum hatte Remus sich in seine Gedanken vergraben, öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius trat ein. Er warf nur einen Blick auf seinen Freund. „Du hast es ihr gesagt?"

Remus zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. „Sie hatte eine kleine Panikattacke, dass man sich über andere Körperflüssigkeiten, als Speichel mit Werwolf ‚anstecken' könnte."

Sirius grinste verschlagen. "Tja, man sollte halt nicht mit dem Erstbesten in die Kiste springen. Hoffentlich hat Rotkäppchen ihre Lektion gelernt!"

Remus sah ihn wütend an. Sirius hob nur die Arme. „Was?" er ließ sich auf Remus Bettende fallen.

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend. „Lass' ihr ein bisschen Zeit." Remus starrte weiter an die Decke. „Glaube nicht, dass das was bringt."

Sirius kickte gegen ein Hemd auf dem Boden. „Blöde Kuh!" Remus sah zu Sirius, der vor sich hinbrütete. „Ist nicht der erste Mensch, der so reagiert." Sirius spielte mit einem Faden an der Bettdecke. „Trotzdem! Sie müsste es besser wissen!"

Einen Moment hingen sie wieder ihren Gedanken hinterher. „Ich dachte, sie ist anders." sagte Remus dann, so leise, dass man ihn fast nicht hörte. Schweigen von Sirius war die Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war Remus der Einzige, der dachte, dass Dorcas es in sich gehabt hätte. Verbissen versuchte er, sich aus seinen düsteren Gedanken zu befreien.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht beim Essen sein?" Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Remus sah ihn sich genauer an. Es war eigentlich nicht Sirius Art vor sich hinzubrüten. „Hast du Regulus gesehen?" In eine solche Stimmung brachte ihn normalerweise nur seine Familie. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln, gab aber keine weiteren Erklärungen. Eine Weile hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Dann sah Sirius auf und lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir Gesellschaft leisten und dich aufmuntern. Tut mir leid!"

Remus schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand. „Ich muss sowieso noch mal raus. Ich halte das im Moment hier drin nicht aus," Sirius sah ihn fragend an." Soll ich …?"Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bleib mal hier."

Remus schnappte sich seinen Mantel und durchquerte den Raum, während Sirius in seiner Truhe kramte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, da alle noch beim Essen waren. Aber als Remus gerade um eine Ecke biegen wollte, hörte er Stimmen. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er Dorcas erkannte.

„Du hast es gewusst? Du hast es gewusst und es mir nicht gesagt?" Ihre Stimme klang fast hysterisch. „Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen!" Lily klang ruhig.

„Du wusstest, was ich für ihn empfinde und du dachtest, es wäre nicht nötig, mich zu warnen?"

„Vor was hätte ich dich warnen sollen? Vor einem netten Jungen?" Lilys Stimme wurde lauter.

„Ein netter Junge? Bei Merlin! Das ist ein Witz für dich, oder? Ich wollte eine Zukunft mit ihm. Aber er hat keine Zukunft! Weißt du, was aus ihm wird? Er wird nach und nach zum Tier. In fünf oder sechs Jahren werden wir ihn nicht mehr erkennen und er frühstückt Babys! Das Böse ist unaufhaltsam in ihm!"

Remus hatte das Gefühl jemand würde ein Messer in seinem Herz herumdrehen, immer und immer wieder. Sie hielt ihn für zersetzt mit dem ewigen Bösen. Aber so war es nicht. So war es doch nicht?

„Das ist doch vollkommener Blödsinn! Remus wird auch noch in zwanzig Jahren der sein, der er jetzt ist. Nett, ruhig und einmal im Monat verwandelt er sich. Mehr ist das nicht!" Remus war Lily dankbar für ihren festen Glauben in ihn.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von so was. Du bist muggelgeboren, du kannst das nicht wissen. Aber es gibt viele seinesgleichen und sie leben wie die Tiere. Sie haben nichts Menschliches mehr. Du hast immer nur die schöne Seite unserer Welt kennengelernt."

„Nur die schöne Seite eurer Welt? So ist das also? Ich bin nur die dumme Muggelgeborene? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du jahrelang meine beste Freundin warst. Ich habe dir alles anvertraut, aber ich bin ja nur die dumme Muggelgeborene! Weißt du, warum ‚seinesgleichen' wie Tiere leben? Weil eure schöne Welt sie dazu macht. Ihr diskriminiert alles und jeden, wie es euch passt, nur um die Macht der Reinblütigen und der mächtigen noch zu stärken. Ihr seit alle verlogen! Und du am allermeisten! Du lügst dich selbst an und findest dich, ach so offen und liberal, weil du mit mir befreundet bist. Aber Remus ist nur Abschaum für dich. Aber er ist ein viel edler Mensch als du. Er trägt seine Last mit Würde, du bist dagegen nur eine Schande für Gryffindor!"

Remus hörte die Schritte auf sich zukommen, aber es war zu spät zu reagieren. Lily trat um die Ecke und blieb erschrocken vor ihm stehen. Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur stumm an. Dann trat ein bitteres Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht. „Du hast was Besseres verdient!" Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann schritt sie an ihm vorbei.

Remus stand alleine auf dem Gang. Er hörte Dorcas auf der anderen Seite der Ecke aufschluchzen und dann entfernten sich ihre Schritte von ihm. Erleichtert, dass er ihr jetzt nicht gegenübertreten musste, eilte Remus die Treppen hinunter über die Wiesen bis hinein in den Wald.

_Tut mir leid, dass das Update so ewig gedauert hat. Aber im Moment ist mein wahres Leben etwas hektisch. Ich arbeite an so vielen Baustellen gleichzeitig, dass es nicht mehr lustig ist. Wenn ihr den aktuellen Stand zu meinen Originalgeschichten wissen wollt, dann schaut auf meinem Blog Pinguin3 dot wordpress dot com vorbei. Im Laufe der Woche sollte auch meine Autoren-Homepage mit einem Download fertig werden. Das kündige ich dann über meinen Blog an. Das nächste Kapitel zu ‚Blut' (Sirius) kann aber Mal wieder dauern._

_Man liest sich,_

_Pinguin3_


	5. Reinblütig

Schönes neues Jahr! – Ja, nach langer Zeit hier ein update! Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Kapitel mit Peter, aber das soll kurz werden, nur eine Art Epilog.

Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch, auch wenn es sehr dramatisch ist.

Da ich in letzter Zeit nur selten zum Schreiben komme, werden wir sehen, ob ich irgendetwas von dem, was mir als Fanfiction durch den Kopf geht jemals niedergeschrieben wird. Auf meinem Blog könnt ihr aber auf dem Laufenden bleiben, ob ich es in der ‚echten' Welt der Schriftsteller doch noch zu einer Veröffentlichung schaffe.

Also: viel Spaß!

Euer Pinguin

* * *

><p><strong>Reinblütig<strong>

"Du bist eine Schande für alle reinblütigen Zauberer!"

Sirius blieb stehen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, fragte er gelangweilt: "Was machst du mitten in der Nacht in diesem Teil der Burg, Brüderchen? Du wirst doch nicht meinem schlechten Beispiel folgen?"

Er wusste, er hatte einen Nerv getroffen. Auch nach Jahren, in denen sie kaum ein Wort wechselten, kannte er die Schwachstellen seines Bruders. Zu wütend, um darauf zu warten, dass Sirius sich ihm zuwandte, schritt Regulus um ihn herum. Dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen und musterte Sirius abfällig.

"Was ich mache geht dich nichts mehr an, _Bruder_!" Das letzte Wort spuckte er Sirius geradezu ins Gesicht. Einen Moment spürte Sirius den Stich. Den Stich, den er immer spürte, wenn er mit seinem Bruder redete. Sie waren sich einmal sehr nahe gewesen. Mit einer Mutter, die ihre Launen an ihren Kindern ausließ und einem Vater, der sich nicht für die Familie interessierte, kümmerte er sich um seinen kleinen Bruder. Sie bildeten eine verschworene Einheit.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du unser Gold für diesen Abschaum, dieses Ungeziefer verschleuderst! Nicht einmal Mutter hatte erwartet, dass du so tief sinken könntest!"

Sirius wunderte sich schon lange, wann er auf seine Stiftung für Muggelgeborenen angesprochen würde. Er setzte sein unverschämtestes Grinsen auf. "_Unser_ Gold? Bei Gold sind wir also wieder eine Familie? Naja, Mutter hat sowieso immer mehr Liebe für Gold aufgebracht, als für ihre Kinder! Hat man dich als Laufbursche geschickt? Sollst du mich beschimpfen?"

Ein Muskel an Regulus rechtem Auge begann zu zucken. "Dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen! Dieses Mal ist nicht nur Mutter wütend. Dein Name ist auf der Liste des Dunklen Lords gelandet!"

Obwohl es Sirius eiskalt über den Rücken lief, wankte sein Grinsen keinen Augenblick. "Bin ich da nicht schon längst drauf? Und, was ist bisher passiert? Nichts! Ich stehe immer noch hier und muss mir dein langweiliges Geschwafel anhören!"

Regulus Augen blitzten hasserfüllt. "Du hast alles vergessen, was Mutter dich gelehrt hat, oder?", verächtlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Meinst du wirklich, der Dunkle Lord geht so plump vor? Meinst du, er schickt jemanden und dann bist du tot?" Regulus lehnte sich nach vorne, so dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. "Er wird nach und nach jeden, der dir etwas bedeutet zerstören und du wirst wissen, dass es deine Schuld ist. Und wenn du Glück hast, wird er dich _dann_ töten." Einen Moment starrte er Sirius noch in die Augen, dann drehte er sich um.

Nach einigen Schritten rief er über seine Schulter zurück: "Und mit deiner Muggelfreundin wird er anfangen!"

Regungslos stand Sirius im Gang und starrte blicklos seinem längst verschwundenen Bruder nach.

Willow! Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können? Ihm war nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie in Gefahr sein könnte. Er musste etwas tun! Er konnte nicht hier auf dem Gang stehen, wie ein Idiot.

Sirius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte, wie von Furien gehetzt zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindor.

Seine Freunde saßen noch genauso da, wie er sie verlassen hatte, als er etwas zu Essen holen wollte.

"Oh, komm' schon, Tatze! Wo sind die Snacks?" James Blick wanderte entnervt von Sirius leeren Händen zu dessen Gesicht. Alarmiert riss er die Augen auf. "Was ist passiert?"

In Sirius Kopf befand sich gähnende Leere. Einen Augenblick glitt sein Blick hilflos über seine Freunde. Dann platzte er hervor: "Willow! Der Dunkle Lord wird sie angreifen!"

Die Gesichter von James, Remus und Peter spiegelten in unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten die gleichen Emotionen: Verwirrung, Unglaube, Verstehen, Entsetzten, dann wieder Verwirrung.

Erstaunlicherweise sprach Peter zuerst: "Woher weißt du das?" James und Remus nickten zustimmend.

Sirius hob die Arme frustriert. Es war doch egal, woher er das wusste, sie mussten handeln! Er ließ die Arme wieder sinken. "Regulus!"

Peter lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. "Regulus? Komm' schon Sirius! Was soll der schon wissen? Der Junge ist was? 15? Und Voldemort erzählt ihm, was er plant? Der Kleine macht sich doch nur wichtig!"

Remus sah etwas erstaunt zu Peter, erklärte aber: "Peter hat Recht, Sirius! Mach' dich nicht verrückt wegen dem dummen Gerede!"

Sirius sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen. "Er hat es von meiner Mutter, Bellatrix oder Vater oder irgendeinem anderen aus meiner Familie! Jeder von denen ist dicht genug an Voldemort, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich um mich und meine Freunde kümmert!"

Er sah zu James, aber selbst der sah zweifelnd aus. "James, würdest du hier sitzen bleiben, wenn es um Lily ginge?" James Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Was machen wir?"

Endlich verlief die Unterhaltung in die gewünschte Richtung! "Ich will zu ihr und dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Ich brauche deinen Umhang!"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Remus zu Wort. "Und was willst du ihr erzählen, wenn du sie findest? Das du ein Zauberer bist und dass ein böser dunkler Magier hinter ihr her ist, um sich an dir zu rächen?" Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, Remus! Ich erzähle ihr lieber alles, als das sie morgen tot ist!"

James nickte und stand auf. "Ich komme mit!" Erleichterung breitete sich in Sirius aus.  
>Die zwei Jungen liefen die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Dort holten sie den Umhang. Im letzten Moment erinnerte James Sirius noch an die Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. Dann waren sie schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten.<p>

Als sie an Peter und Remus vorbei kamen, blieb James stehen. "Könnt ihr meinen Eltern Bescheid geben? Vielleicht kann mein Vater einen Auror vorbeischicken?" Er drückte Remus eine kleine Box in die Hand. "Das ist Notfall-Flohpuder. Damit erreichst du meine Eltern von jedem Kamin aus." Bevor Remus antworten konnte, hetzten James und Sirius schon aus dem Portrait.

Obwohl sie fast rannten, ging es Sirius nicht schnell genug. Sie konnten erst hinter Hogsmeade apparieren. Und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie durch die Geheimgänge endlich im Dorf ankamen. Durch eine dunkle Gasse rannten sie an den Stadtrand und einige Meter weiter. Dann blieb Sirius stehen.

"Wohin müssen wir?" keuchte James. Sirius nannte ihm eine Adresse in einem Londoner Vorort und verschwand dann auch schon mit einem 'Plopp'. Er landete in einer dunklen Straße. Hohe Hecken schirmten die Grundstücke zur Straße hin ab. In der Ferne hörte er einen Hund anschlagen, dann stand James neben ihm. Nebeneinander liefen sie einige Meter, bis ein schmiedeeisernes Tor die Hecke unterbrach. Kunstvoll schlangen sich der Name des Grundstücks und die Hausnummer durch die eisernen Schnörkel.

"Das ist es!" erklärte Sirius. Er rüttelte am Tor. Erwartungsgemäß war es abgeschlossen. Ratlos sahen sie sich das Tor genauer an. James fasste an seinen Ellbogen. "Schau mal, hier gibt es Knöpfe." An einem separaten Pfosten befand sich ein schwarzer Kasten, fast ganz in der Hecke versteckt. Wahllos begann Sirius auf den Knöpfen zu drücken.

Plötzlich ging ein Licht über dem Tor an und aus dem Kasten kam eine knarzige Stimme. "Wissen Sie, wie spät es ist?" Sirius wechselte einen kurzen erstaunten Blick mit James. "Äh, nein Sir. Wir wollen zu Willow! Es ist dringend! Wir müssen sie sehen! Es geht um Leben und Tod!"

Einige Momente blieb der Kasten stumm, dann hörten sie ein Seufzen. "Hören Sie, Miss Elisabeth ist im Theater. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie sofort oder ich hole die Polizei!" Das Licht ging aus und Stille breitete sich wieder über die Straße.

Panik durchströmte Sirius. Er begann wieder auf den Knöpfen zu drücken. Das Licht flammte wieder auf. "Bitte, sagen Sie mir, welches Theater! Ich muss sie finden!" Der Kasten gab ein Pfeifen von sich, dann erklang die Stimme wieder. "Ich habe soeben die Polizei informiert. Sie wird in den nächsten Minuten eintreffen!" Wieder ging das Licht aus. Bevor Sirius wieder auf die Knöpfe drücken konnte, hielt James seinen Arm fest.

Sirius sah sich wild um. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo Willow sich befand! "Ich appariere da jetzt rein!", erklärte er entschlossen. James Griff an seinem Arm wurde fester. "Nein, du hast keine Ahnung, was es da drin noch an Muggelgeräten gibt und wie gefährlich das sein könnte!" Sirius riss seinen Arm unwillig aus James Hand. "Ich kann hier aber nicht rumstehen, bis sie zurückkommt! Was ist, wenn etwas in diesem Theater passiert?"

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Wenn die Polizei kommt, muss der Mann aufmachen. Dann können wir uns reinschleichen und nach Informationen suchen."

Einen Augenblick überlegte Sirius, ob er nicht doch einfach auf das Grundstück apparieren sollte. Dann gab er nach: "Gut. Aber du bleibst hier. Ich nehme den Umhang, schleiche mich rein und appariere raus, sobald ich weiß, wo Willow ist. Ich gebe dir über den Spiegel Bescheid." James sah sich um. "Ich verschwinde dann. Aber sobald du weißt, wo sie ist, oder wenn etwas passiert, dann meldest du dich bei mir über den Spiegel!" Sirius nickte. James überreichte ihm seinen Umhang, dann sah er ihn noch einmal ernst an. "Sei vorsichtig!" Sirius grinste ihn kurz an. "Bin ich doch immer!" James verdrehte die Augen und verschwand mit einem 'Plopp'.

Sirius legte sich den Umhang um und lehnte sich an die Hecke neben dem Tor. Das Dröhnen eines Autos ertönte in der Ferne und wurde immer lauter. Dann bog das Auto um die Ecke in die Straße ein. Es blieb vor dem Tor stehen, ein Mann stieg aus. Er trug einen merkwürdigen Hut und lief sehr steif zu dem Kasten neben dem Tor. Dort drückte er gezielt auf einen Knopf. Sofort erklang die Stimme des Mannes wieder.

"Seit ihr immer noch nicht weg?" Der Mann richtete sich auf. "Mein Name ist Wachtmeister Johnson. Sind Sie Mister Abercrombie?" Ein Knacken ertönte, dann wieder die Stimme. "Ja, gut das Sie so schnell hier waren. Kommen Sie bitte zum Haus."

Ein Summen erklang und das Tor öffnete sich vor dem Auto. Sirius lief schon die Auffahrt hinauf, bevor er die Tür des Autos wieder ins Schloss fiel. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein weitläufiger Park. Hinter einigen großen Kastanien konnte er die Umrisse eines großen Hauses erkennen. Das Polizeiauto überholte ihn auf dem Kiesweg. Sirius rannte unsichtbar hinterher.

Licht flammte auf und die Haustür öffnete sich. Im Türrahmen erschien ein älterer Mann. Wachtmeister Johnson verließ wieder das Auto und trat an die Tür. Steif nickte er dem älteren Mann zu. "Mister Abercrombie. Sie sind der Besitzer des Grundstücks?" Mister Abercrombie sah nervös aus. "Nein, ich bin der Butler der Familie St. Clair." Während die zwei Männer sich über den 'Hergang des Abends' unterhielten, überlegte Sirius, wie er am besten durch die Tür kommen würde. Die zwei Männer blockierten seinen Weg. Dann kam aber doch noch die Wendung.

"Und der junge Mann hat nach Miss Elisabeth St. Claire gefragt?" Der Butler nickte. "Sie umgibt sich mit fragwürdigen Personen. Eine Art Rebellion gegen die Eltern. Herumtreiber, die sich nicht waschen und Kleidung von der Heilsarmee bevorzugen. Drogen spielen da auch eine Rolle." Der Abscheu stand dem Butler ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Polizist wurde aufmerksamer. "Kann ich mich in Miss Elisabeths Zimmer einmal umsehen?" Sirius konnte es kaum fassen, dass der Butler die Tür weiter öffnete und den Wachtmeister hereinbat. Hauselfen hatten ganz sicher ihre Vorteile. Keiner der Elfen seiner Eltern hätten einfach einen Auroren ins Haus gelassen.

Sirius heftete sich an die Füße des Polizisten, bevor die Tür zuschlug. Wachtmeister Johnson hielt plötzlich inne und fuhr herum. Sirius machte einen Schritt zurück. Manche Menschen waren feinsinniger und spürten etwas in ihrer Umgebung. Als er nichts sehen konnte, schüttelte der Polizist den Kopf, dann folgte er dem Butler in die Tiefen des Hauses.

Das klassische englische Herrenhaus besaß eine breite Treppe und mehrere Türen, die von der Eingangshalle ausgingen. Sirius hielt etwas mehr Abstand, als er den zwei Männern die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock folgte.

Im ersten Stock öffnete der Butler eine Tür und winkte den Polizisten hinein. Sirius betrat zum ersten Mal in das Zimmer seiner Freundin. Tücher und Poster bedeckten die Wände, an einem Spiegel hingen bunte Glasperlenketten und Fotos. Er konnte einige Bilder von ihrem Urlaub in Griechenland sehen. Das Bett war zerwühlt und Kleider lagen überall verstreut.

Der Polizist begann die Kleidungsstücke hoch zu heben und darunter zu schauen. Er schien nach etwas bestimmten zu suchen. Sirius beobachtete ihn dabei. Schließlich suchte er selbst nach etwas. Vielleicht fand der Wachtmeister ja etwas, das ihm weiter half.

"Wo ist denn Miss Elisabeth jetzt?", fragte der Polizist. Der Butler, der neben der Tür stand und mit gerümpfter Nase das Zimmer betrachtet hatte, griff nach einem Blatt Papier. "In London auf einem _Konzert_." Der Polizist nahm das Papier. Sirius schaute ihm dabei über die Schulter. In fetten Buchstaben wurde das Konzert einer Psychedelischen Rockband namens Venusdust angekündigt. Die Adresse eines Londoner Clubs stand darunter.

Im letzten Moment apparierte Sirius dann doch nicht aus dem Raum. Wenn er das tat, würde das Ministerium ihn abmahnen. Daher machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte die Treppe hinunter, riss die Haustür auf und rannte noch einige Schritte weiter, im Laufen zog er sich den Umhang vom Leib und stopfte ihn unter seine Jacke. Dann holte er den Spiegel aus seiner Tasche.

"James!" Sofort erschien das Gesicht seines Freundes in dem Spiegel. Er nannte ihm die Adresse. Zum Abschied sagte er: "Wir sehen uns da!" Damit war er auch schon zwischen den Dimensionen, oder wohin auch immer man beim Apparieren verschwand.

Sekunden später landete er in einem Vorort der Hölle. Sirenen schrillten und der Geruch von Schwefel und Rauch hing dick in der Luft. Menschen rannten um ihn herum. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

Er stand auf nassem Kopfsteinpflaster. Große Fahrzeuge versperrten ihm die Sicht auf ein Gebäude.

"Bitte, treten Sie zurück! Sie behindern die Arbeit der Feuerwehr! Wenn Sie verletzt sind, gehen Sie bitte dort hinüber, dort befinden sich die Ersthelfer!" Ein Mann in einer massigen Jacke drängte ihn zurück. Seine Hand glitt zu seinem Zauberstab in seinem Jackenärmel.

"Sirius!" James tauchte neben ihm auf. "Was ist hier passiert?" Der Muggel musterte sie misstrauisch. "Hier hat es einen Bombenanschlag gegeben. Bitte treten Sie hinter die Absperrungen!" Sirius versuchte etwas hinter dem großen Fahrzeug zu erkennen, aber der Mann drückte ihn wieder zurück.

James griff nach seinem Arm und zog Sirius hinter die Absperrung. Sirius sah sofort die Möglichkeit um das Ungeheuer an Auto herum zu gelangen. Was er dahinter sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Aus den Kellerfenstern des Gebäudes brachen Flammen hervor, die sich scheinbar schon in höhere Stockwerke emporgefressen hatten. "Willow!", brach es aus ihm hervor. Dann rannte er blind auf das in Flammen stehende Haus zu. Zumindest bis er am Arm zurückgerissen wurde. Er sah James vor sich, der auf ihn einredete, aber er konnte nichts hören. Ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönte sogar die Sirenen. Willow befand sich in diesem Haus! Er musste sie retten! Seine Willow!

"Lass' uns fragen, was passiert ist! Vielleicht ist das gar nicht der Club oder sie ist gar nicht hier! Sirius!" Sirius blinzelte, dann nickte er. James führte ihn, wie ein kleines Kind zu den Ersthelfern.

Auf der Straße erkannte Sirius Tragen und Decken. Verletzte, stöhnende, weinende Menschen hockten und standen überall. Männer und Frauen in weißen Jacken liefen kopflos dazwischen herum. Keiner schien zu wissen, wer am schnellsten Hilfe benötigte. In Sirius kam wieder Leben. "Willow!", schrie er aus vollem Hals. Er stürzte durch die Menschen und rief immer wieder ihren Namen, während er jedem blonden Mädchen ins Gesicht zu sehen versuchte. Aber Willow fand er nicht unter ihnen.

Vielleicht war sie wirklich nicht in dem Club gewesen? Vielleicht ging es ihr gut?

"Sirius? Bist du das?" Eine leise ungläubige Stimme kam von einer der Tragen. Sirius erkannte unter dem Ruß Jessie. Als er sich neben der Trage auf die Knie fallen ließ, bemerkte er James aus den Augenwinkeln auf der anderen Seite der Bahre. "Jessie? Wo ist Will?"

Jessies Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie begann stockend zu sprechen. "Wir tanzten nahe der Bühne. Ich hörte merkwürdige knallende Geräusche und dann waren überall Rauch und merkwürdige grüne Blitze. Überall war Feuer und Leute schrien. Ich wurde Richtung Ausgang geschoben. Will war hinter mir und dann war sie plötzlich weg. Oh, Sirius, ich habe Will verloren und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wo sie ist!" Sie begann zu schluchzen.

In Sirius Brust breitete sich eisige Kälte aus. Langsam erhob er sich. Blicklos sah er sich um, dann blieb sein Blick auf einem Mann hängen, offensichtlich der Einsatzleiter.

In wenigen Schritten stand er neben dem Mann. "Ich suche nach einem Mädchen. Sie ist 19, so groß, hat lange blonde Haare. Haben Sie sie gesehen?" Der Mann sah ihn gehetzt an. "Hören Sie, ich habe hier knapp 50 Verletzte und auf die Hälfte trifft ihre Beschreibung zu." Sirius krallte seine Hände in den Arm des Mannes. "Ich muss sie finden! Und sie werden mir helfen!"

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich erschrocken. "George, kannst du mal kommen!", rief er einen Mann an, der in der Nähe mit einem Klemmblock stand. Sirius ließ den Mann los und wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu. "George hat die Personalien der Leute aufgenommen. Er kann ihnen weiter helfen!", erklärte der Einsatzleiter und verschwand mit hektischen Schritten im Gewühl. George, ein älterer Mann sah Sirius freundlich an. "Wen suchen Sie denn, junger Mann?" Sirius räusperte sich. "Elisabeth St. Claire." Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde blass und er wich Sirius Blick aus. "Ah, das tut mir leid, Junge. Sie hat es nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude geschafft." Sirius bekam keine Luft mehr. Er verlor das Gefühl in seinen Fingern. "Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Sie müssen sich täuschen!" George sah ihn mitleidig an. "Kommen Sie mit." Sirius folgte dem alten Mann wie im Alptraum.

George blieb stehen. Ein Laken breitete sich über etwas am Boden aus.

Nein, nein, nein! Das war nicht das, wonach es aussah! Das konnte es nicht sein!

George schlug das Laken zur Seite. Blondes Haar, von Asche verdreckt, kam zum Vorschein.

Nein! Das war nicht Will! Das konnte sie nicht sein!

George sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Herausforderung an. "Ist das Elisabeth St. Claire?" Sirius wich einen Schritt zurück, aber der alte Mann griff nach seinem Arm. Eisern hielt er Sirius fest. "Nein, Junge! Du musst es sehen. Glaube mir, das ist besser so!"

George zog ihn näher an den Leichnam. Sirius Blick wurde wie magnetisch von dem Gesicht der Leiche angezogen. Als er in das Gesicht des Mädchens sah, brach etwas in ihm entzwei. Er war gedemütigt und geschlagen worden, seine Familie verletzte ihn seitdem er sich erinnern konnte. Aber er lernte es, niemanden an sich heranzulassen. Bis Willow kam. Sie riss alle seine Mauern im Sturmflug nieder. Und jetzt hatte sie ihn verlassen. Für immer! Und es war seine Schuld!

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Er fiel neben Willow auf seine Knie. Mit zitternder Hand strich er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie schlafen. Wenn sie schlief, dann konnte man immer noch ihre Energie spüren. Jetzt war dieser Funke verschwunden. Vor ihm lag nur noch die leere Hülle seiner Willow. Sie war tot! Sie war …

Er hörte einen merkwürdigen schluchzenden Laut und bemerkte erst dann, dass er ihn ausgestoßen hatte. Eine Hand fiel auf seine Schulter. Ohne hinzusehen, wusste er, dass James hinter ihm stand. Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, ob Stunden oder nur Minuten vergingen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und fielen lautlos auf das Kopfsteinpflaster.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung deckte er Willow wieder zu. Dann erhob er sich. Sirius fühlte sich, wie ein alter Mann. Seine Beine fühlten sich tonnenschwer an und er konnte sich kaum bewegen. James sah ihn einen Moment stillschweigend an, dann griff er nach Sirius Hand.

"Ich bringe uns Heim!" Sirius war egal, was mit ihm geschah. Mit einem Ruck wurde er in die Apparation gezogen und wenig später wieder ausgespuckt.

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er schaffte es gerade noch einige Schritte von James weg, bevor er sich übergab. Er stand vornübergebeugt und würgte immer noch, obwohl außer Galle nichts mehr hervorkam.

"Sirius?" James legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. Sirius schloss die Augen und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich will nicht darüber reden!" Er konnte James Nervosität spüren. "Ich glaube, du solltest aber doch ...", setzte sein Freund an.

Sirius richtete sich auf, dabei glitt James Hand von seinem Rücken und schrie: "Ich will nicht darüber reden! Hast du das verstanden?"

Sirius wusste selbst nicht, woher die Wut kam. James wollte ja nur helfen. James trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn nun aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann nickte er. "Aber wenn du irgendwann darüber reden möchtest …!"

Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und konnte sich gerade zurückhalten, damit er James nicht schlug. Was wollte James denn hören? Dass Willow seine Zukunft gewesen war? Dass er mit ihr, als Muggel leben wollte? Dass nun alles kaputt war? Dass er nie wieder jemanden so lieben würde? Wollte James das wissen?

Aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte er hervor: "Ich brauche nicht darüber zu reden! Ich werde die Verantwortlichen suchen und wenn ich sie gefunden habe, werden sie dafür zahlen!"

James sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte er.


	6. Epilog – Der Verräter

**Epilog – Der Verräter**

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, dass es die Todesser waren. Die Nachrichten sagen, die IRA hat sich zu dem Bombenanschlag bekannt." Lilys Stimme sollte wohl beruhigend wirken, aber Sirius explodierte.

"Jessie hat was von grünen Blitzen gesagt! Was denkst du denn, was die Muggelnachrichten sagen? Natürlich suchen die nach dem naheliegenden Verdächtigen. Aber was wissen die schon?"

Peter sah unauffällig auf die Uhr. Seit seiner Rückkehr vor zwei Nächten, hockten alle immer um Sirius herum und versuchten ihn zu trösten. Das Getue um die tote Schlampe widerte ihn einfach nur an!

Peter unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Ich muss los.", erklärte er dann. Er würde zu früh sein, aber alles war besser, als das hier! Remus drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Peter zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nachhilfe!" Remus Blick wurde hart, wortlos drehte er sich wieder um.

Peter schüttelte das Gefühl ab, nicht gut genug zu sein. Nicht gut genug, für was? Das Ehrgefühl eines Werwolfs? Ehrgefühl von Abschaum? Sein Blick glitt über seine 'Freunde'. Peter war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass er von Anfang an in der Gruppe nur geduldet wurde. Ein nerviges Anhängsel. Der Typ, gegen den sogar ein Werwolf gut aussah. Peter sah nicht gut aus, war nicht intelligent oder witzig. Aber er besaß Ehrgeiz und einen langen Atem. Er würde am Ende als der Gewinner dastehen, wenn James, Sirius und Remus schon lange Geschichte waren.

Er stand auf und schnappte sich seine Büchertasche. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres bekam er Nachhilfe. Keiner hatte je gefragt, für welches Fach. Scheinbar wussten alle seine Freunde, dass er in jedem Fach Hilfe gebrauchen konnte. Aber eigentlich half ihm das auch.

Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres fing ihn Snape ab. Erklärte ihm zehn Minuten lang, dass er nur den Schuhabstreifer für die anderen spielte. Und er zeigte ihm einen Weg, wie er sich dafür ‚erkenntlich zeigen' konnte. Peter ließ Snape stehen. Aber seine Worte brannten sich in sein Gehirn. Es war nichts Neues, nichts, was er nicht schon gedacht hatte, aber dass andere es auch so sahen, traf ihn schwer.

Und in den Ferien wurde ihm einmal mehr bewusst, welche Stellung er bei seinen Freunden einnahm. Selbst die Muggelschlampen passten besser in die Gruppe und wurden mehr einbezogen, als er.

Nach der ersten Schulwoche fand er Snape in einem der Übungskeller über einen Kessel gebeugt. Als er das Grinsen in Snapes Gesicht sah, drehte er sich fast wieder um. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass die Anhänger der Todesser ihn nicht besser behandelten, wie seine 'Freunde'. Aber er würde es allen zeigen! Allen!

Auch dieser arroganten Zicke Chantalle Elderthorn, die ihm 'Nachhilfe' gab. Sie war seine Verbindung. Peter konnte sich nicht einfach mit Snape oder anderen Slytherin treffen oder nachts wegschleichen. Also brauchte er eine Verbindungsperson. Die erste Idee, dass Chantalle seine Freundin mimen sollte, lehnte sie kategorisch ab. Er fühlte immer noch die Demütigung, als sie ihn nur einmal von oben bis unten musterte und zischte: "Niemals!". Seither hasste Peter sie aus vollem Herzen.

Er wünschte sich, er könnte mit ihr verfahren, wie mit der kleinen Muggelschlampe Jessie. Unter dem Imperius war sie nicht mehr abgeneigt ihn zu verwöhnen. An dem Wochenende sollte er für Sirius verrückte Cousine Informationen über Willow beschaffen. Und alles gedeckt durch einen Mann im Ministerium, der den Bericht über den Imperius-Fluch einfach verschwinden ließ. Und die Aktion war ein voller Erfolg. Und Jessie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, dass sie Peter in den letzten Wochen über einen Zweiwege-Spiegel auf dem Laufenden gehalten hatte.

Aber Chantalle Elderthorn stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Auch wenn es von Mal zu Mal mehr in seinen Fingern zuckte sie zu verfluchen, musste er sehr vorsichtig sein. Es war sicher nicht unmöglich. Jahrelang hatte er zugesehen, wie die Rumtreiber ihre Streiche planten, dass musste ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen!

In Gedanken versunken ließ Peter sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz in der Bibliothek sinken. Automatisch holte er ein Buch aus seiner Tasche. Er überlegte immer noch, wie er Chantalle ihr arrogantes Gehabe austreiben konnte, als Chantalle sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine Mischung aus Verachtung, Widerwillen und Langeweile. Als sie nach mehreren Momenten immer noch nichts sagte, seufzte Peter. Sie sprach ihn nie zuerst an.

„Hallo, Channy. Wie geht's?", fragte er mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln. Ihr Mund verzog sich. „Nenn' mich nicht so!" Peter hob seine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Chantalle besah sich ihre Fingernägel. „Bringen wir es schnell hinter uns."

Peter lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wie er es immer bei Sirius sah. „Es hat funktioniert, was soll ich sonst sagen?"

Chantalle seufzte angestrengt. „Bellatrix will Einzelheiten. Leidet er? Macht es ihm wirklich etwas aus, dass diese Muggel … das wir sie entsorgt haben?" Peter konnte sehen, dass echte Neugier hinter den Fragen steckte, nicht nur Bellatrix Auftrag.

„Ihm geht es miserabel. Und er leidet."

Chantalle schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Idiot könnte jede reinblütige Hexe haben und er sucht sich so etwas aus? Er ist wirklich eine Schande – nicht nur für die Blacks!"

Peter zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist doch nichts Neues!" Chantalles Blick wurde wieder kalt. „Gut, dann sind wir fertig. Wir müssen uns nicht mehr treffen. Falls wir dich wieder benötigen, meldet sich jemand bei dir."

Schnell stand sie auf, wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Robe ab und ließ ihn sitzen.

Finster starrte Peter hinter ihr her.

Er würde es allen noch zeigen! Alle würden sich seinen Namen noch merken! Allen voran diese dumme Schnepfe!

- Ende -

_Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat - nun ist die Geschichte endlich komplett. Mein guter Vorsatz zum neuen Jahr: wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben! Ich habe heute angefangen, eine Geschichte über Hermine zu schreiben. Letzte Woche habe ich '17 again' gesehen und dabei ist mir ein Plot zu einer Geschichte eingefallen. Das erste Kapitel ist auch schon geschrieben und ich hoffe, dass ich sie in den nächsten Wochen fertig schreiben kann und dann hoch lade. Haltet also Aussicht nach 'Eine zweite Chance'!_

_Man liest sich!_


End file.
